Avatar Aftermath and Burning Earth
by Mageddon725
Summary: Peace has come to the four nations at last with Ozai's defeat and subsequent depowering by Avatar Aang. Now the gang has begun to relax, but new dangers lurk on the horizon. An enemy no one even knew existed wants to restore the Earth Kingdom, at the price of the Fire Nation! With their new friend, Yun Zhen, Team Avatar will have to fight hard to maintain the tenuous peace.
1. The Mad Genius

Chapter 1: The Mad Genius

Yun Zhen sprinted through the streets of Omashu; he was late. His Earthbending teacher would be furious!

_I'm going to get rejected as a trainee for sure._ He thought.

Yun was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost plowed into a cabbage cart. Luckily, his reflexes allowed him to jump over it; however, he did manage to knock some of the vegetables off the top.

"My cabbages!" The merchant wailed. "Not again!"

Yun bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, sir, but I am running late."

* * *

"Tardiness is inexcusable!" Yun hung his head. "I should have you clean Flopsie's quarters!" The King of Omashu sighed but kept a strange twinkle in his eye.

Yun bowed low. "I am truly sorry, King Bumi, I won't…"

"Nonsense! Of course you will! You're a teenager aren't you?" The king let out a short laugh punctuated by a snort. "I just love messing with people."

Yun raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

Bumi threw up his hands. "So serious all the time, it's a wonder anything gets done!" He whirled around to face his flustered protégé. "So, you are here to learn Earthbending at the behest of your mother, if this letter is real?"

Yun merely nodded.

"Hm…" He picked a crystal up off of the armrest of his throne and took a large bite out of it. "Then let's learn some Earthbending!"

* * *

Yun stared in awe at the giant, earthen arena. While he was preoccupied, Bumi stamped his foot down and dislodged a large chunk of earth from the floor. He then launched it toward Yun, who jumped out of the way.

"Are you insane?"

Bumi knitted his eyebrows together. "You're supposed Earthbend the rock away." He moved to create another missile. "Let's try it again."

Yun held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second! Shouldn't I maybe learn some stances or something first?"

The mad king stroked his beard. "Stances? Yes… I do recall that those come before the flying rocks." He began to laugh, once again followed by a snort.

Yun rolled his eyes. _How am I going to survive this?_


	2. Handicap

Chapter 2: Handicap

_What a weird day. _Bumi had made Yun sit and wait for hours, doing what he referred to as 'listening to the earth.' After that, he had once again begun launching rocks at Yun, but his trainee was not allowed to attempt Earthbending the projectiles. Instead, he was required to wait for precisely the right moment to dodge anything that came his way.

"Earthbending is all about neutral jing; you must wait and listen for your opponents attack. Feel the earth, and you can counter your opponent." The King of Omashu lifted another rock the size of a platypus-bear, but he almost immediately set it back down. "Now close your eyes."

Yun's eyes widened. "What?"

Bumi gave him the stare he had come to hate, a lopsided, one-eyed stare that seemed to probe your inner being. "You're far too young to have hearing problems. Now close your eyes. Feel the earth; listen to it as I launch this rock toward you. Dodge without opening your eyes."

Yun did as he was asked. His bare feet connected with the earth as he closed his eyes, and he could feel the vibrations slightly. Enough to feel Bumi, enough to feel the predator sized rock flying off the ground toward him as Bumi moved his feet into the stance necessary to perform the maneuver. He knew that the boulder was more to his right because of a last minute change in Bumi's stance. He twisted to his left and felt the air rush past him, following the chunk of earth.

"Well done, Yun." The near ecstatic young man opened his eyes.

"Did you see that? That was… I could feel it!"

Bumi gave him a lopsided smile. "Yes, you are well on your way to mastering the concept of neutral jing, and one step closer to becoming an Earthbender. We should celebrate!" He tossed Yun a stick of crystal. "Jennomite?"

* * *

The Next Day

Yun entered Bumi's throne room to find that he was not there, nor was he in the arena. _Where…?_ Suddenly, Yun had an idea. He removed his shoes, and his bare feet made contact with the ground. He could faintly feel Bumi underneath him, until the king began to rise. Yun moved out of the way as the old master came up out of the ground.

"Excellent use of the principle of neutral jing, Yun! You are now ready to learn the more combative steps to Earthbending."

Yun grinned. "That means I get to throw giant rocks now, right?"

Bumi frowned. "Didn't I just say that? I must be getting old… I can't remember anything anymore."

"What I want you to do now…"

"Can I start launching rocks now?"

Bumi gave him the lopsided glare. "We'll start small so you don't strain yourself."

Bumi stomped his foot, and a small rock the size of an Earth Soccer ball flew into the air. "Now it's you turn."

Yun got into the low, balanced Earthbending stance and stomped his foot down. A small stone the size of his fist came out of the earth and hovered, waiting for his next move. He utilized a crescent kick to send the thing into the wall on his left. That wasn't enough for him, however, and he stamped twice as hard and put far more effort, dredging up cart-sized stone. Unfortunately, as soon as the rock surfaced, a sharp pain shot through his skull, and he dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

As Bumi ran over to him, Yun couldn't hear, couldn't feel. He just let blackness envelope him.


	3. Invasion

Chapter 3: Invasion

"He's waking up."

"Shh… quiet down, the patient must have rest."

Yun sat up slowly and looked around. _Where am I? And why does my head feel like it's been pummeled by rocks?_

"Ah, you're awake." A man with spectacles and a medical bag came to his bedside. "I am Doctor Ting, King Bumi's medical advisor; it seems you've had a rough couple of days."

"Days?" Yun exclaimed.

Ting adjusted his glasses. "Yes, it would seem you're attempts at Earthbending caused you to almost… how shall I put this… expire."

Yun rubbed his temples. "What are you talking about?"

The medical advisor put a comforting hand on Yun's shoulder. "It appears you have a disorder that prevents you from lifting or moving anything except the smallest of rocks. If you do, it could very well kill you. Simply put, you cannot effectively Earthbend."

Tears came to Yun's eyes, an occurrence that surprised him. "So, what now? Am I some kind of invalid? Someone useless in a fight?"

Ting bowed his head. "I am sorry. I truly am. Now go to the arena; King Bumi wishes to see you."

As Yun moved out of the bed, he lost his footing temporarily. "If you would like to have someone accompany you…" The doctor began.

The young man held up his hand and gave a weak smile, "No, it's—it's fine. I've got it under control." With that, the once hopeful Earthbender staggered out of the Medical Quarter.

* * *

Yun stepped into the arena and saw his teacher standing in the middle of it. "You wished to see me, King Bumi?"

The old master turned to him and gave a mischievous smile. "Yes, yes I did. If you are up for it, I would like to continue with your Earthbending training."

Yun's eyes widened. "What? Didn't you hear; I can't Earthbend."

Bumi began to chuckle, but was unable to contain himself, and the chuckle morphed into a full-blown laugh completed by a snort. "Is that what they told you?"

"Well, Doctor Ting said that I would no longer be able to Earthbend effectively…"

Bumi whirled and shot Yun his lopsided glare. "Why? Because you can't throw big rocks? There is more than one way to Earthbend, kid!"

"But how am I supp—?"

"If you'll quiet down, I'll show you." He shoved his fists into the ground and brought them out again, but they were covered in earth. "The rock glove technique is one that most Earthbenders don't know about or don't use because they are too busy learning to throw rocks."

"Whoa! I can do that?"

Bumi smiled. "Yes, and it won't break your threshold. Try it."

Yun concentrated and slammed his fists into the earth. He could feel the rocks forming the gloves around his hands; he pulled them back out. His hand was now protected by a thin layer of rocks. "This is amazing!"

Bumi whirled to face the nearest wall and fired several of the tiny rocks into it with enough force to penetrate it. "These little things certainly won't cause you pain, and it gives you earth to bend on the go."

"What else can I do?"

Bumi began to cackle. "Well, I'll show you."

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Bumi continued to help Yun overcome his disability. He taught him the further intricacies of the rock glove, and he also showed him how to submerge someone in earth, a far easier way to disable a non-Earthbending opponent.

"If you keep to the principles of neutral jing, you will—." A large fireball suddenly burst through the wall, causing Bumi to grab Yun and run outside.

Captain Yung sprinted toward them. "King Bumi, the Fire Nation has begun a siege of the city! We must prepare to fight!"

Bumi turned back to Yun Zhen. "Go to the edge of the city; I will have someone meet you there to guide you out."

"What!" Yun protested. "I can help you fight! I can fight!"

"That is not your duty. I need you to warn the Earth King that Omashu has fallen."

Yun raised an eyebrow. "Fallen? But—?"

"No buts!" Bumi turned back toward Captain Yung. "Go to Ba Sing Se and warn the Earth King that war is coming to his front doorstep. Go!"

As Yun bowed and turned to leave, he heard Captain Yung, "What are your orders? What are we going to do?"

He twisted briefly to see King Bumi with a large grin on his face. "I'm going to do…nothing!" He then began to laugh and snort like he always did.


	4. The Maze

Chapter 4: The Maze

Yun Zhen ran to the edge of Omashu as fireballs rained down on the city. He met Bumi's contact, who told him of a back road through the Kolau Mountain Range.

"You must make your way through the Cave of Two Lovers in order to make your way to Ba Sing Se." He pulled a map out of his pack. "Though no one can map the ever changing cave, your Earthbending sense in addition to the natural crystalline lighting, should enable you to come out of the cave at the spot required."

Yun took the map. "Thank you."

_My food pack is full, I have a map, and I can sense where the tunnels lead, so why am I lost?_ Yun paced the tunnel in which he currently found himself. If he could find the center, the fabled Tomb of the Two Lovers, he could find his way out. However, even that eluded him.

"Maybe if I focus, my connection to the earth can allow me to feel my way out." He concentrated and felt a large space close to where he'd ended up. "Might as well. It's the only lead I have."

He located the giant room and noted carvings that told the legend of the Cave. Yun checked the map and looked for the passage that would start him toward Ba Sing Se. But the mess of tunnels prevented his sense from establishing a route.

_What am I going to do? _"Maybe the principle of neutral jing can help; besides, it's not like I'll get anymore lost." He sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor and waited.

Yun Zhen did not have long to wait. He could feel it, a rumbling in the earth. Something big was coming, and he was not sure he wanted to be around when it showed up. He jammed his hands into the ground and brought up his rock gloves, preparing to meet what was coming.

"What in the world could make such a—?" He stopped as a huge badgermole tunneled through the wall. "—racket!"


	5. Kyoshi Island

Chapter 5: Kyoshi Island

Winter 100 ASC

Yun Zhen stepped out of the boat, tossing a sack of silver pieces to the captain. "Thank You for taking me here." He turned to exit the ramp, adjusting the sword on his back.

The captain waved him off. "It was nothing, kid." He turned as a Reptile Bird perched on his shoulder. "Heh, heh, nothing at all." He reached into his coat to find the sack of gold pieces he'd taken from Yun's cabin, but they were missing!

"What the?"

He turned to find Yun Zhen leaning up against a dock support. "The silver pieces were perhaps too generous, but they're your incentive to leave without an incident." The 16 year-old Earthbender glared. "But if you ever attempt to steal from me again or cause me any harm, you can rest assured that our dealings then will be less pleasant."

The pirate growled but decided against starting a fight. "We'll meet again, count on it."

Yun smiled grimly. "Oh I will, and it is entirely up to you how that might go."

* * *

"Welcome, young man, to our humble village here on Kyoshi Island." Chief Oyaji began.

Yun bowed. "Thank you, sir, for your hospitality."

The old man smiled warmly. "What is the purpose of your visit to our island? Are you perhaps here to help us celebrate Kyoshi Day?"

"Actually, I was hoping to meet the Kyoshi warriors. I don't suppose you remember me from about a year back."

Oyaji knitted his brow. "Now that you mention it…"

Yun chuckled. "I came here about a half-year ago to learn some techniques from the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Ah, yes! I remember you. I told you…"

"…That they had gone to assist with the war effort, yes. Well, I had no luck there either. The only thing I found was a group of—!" Yun dug his fists, all the way up to his forearms, into the ground, and pulled out his Earth Gauntlets. These were a slight variation on the rock glove technique that covered more space on one's arm and had pointed claw-like tips at the end. "—fakes!"

He felt her, one of the ones in Ba Sing Se. She was here, still playing a game.

* * *

_Spring 100 ASC_

_Yun had been unable to deliver his message, as every attempt to see the Earth King was foiled by an incredibly annoying 'tour guide' who called herself Joo Dee. But his luck had changed. He had been looking to learn from the Kyoshi Warriors, confident that he could convince them to train him in their combat style despite the strictness of their organization. However, they had left the island to aid the Earth Kingdom in winning the war. But at last, some good news came up! Three Kyoshi Warriors were staying in opulent quarters provided by the Earth King himself._

I have to see them. _If he could get into the hotel they were staying at, he could use them to relay the message. He eventually found the hotel and their room. As he knocked on the door, he could feel three people within, but at the time of his knock, they stiffened. Their presences became much more controlled and rigid, with the exception of the one closest to the door. The door opened, revealing the three warriors._

"_What is it?" The one who had not been alarmed asked. "Are you the servant who was supposed to bring us our fruit tarts an hour ago?" Her golden eyes seemed to pierce right through him._

"_What? No. I came to ask you something."_

_The golden-eyed one, obviously the leader, narrowed her eyes. "Get on with it then!"_

_Yun felt uneasy, but he couldn't place it. "I have been looking for you; I was hoping you could train me in your form of combat. But now I see that there is something more important."_

_The one on the right felt to him like she'd rather be anywhere else, but the one on the left was nervous. Her heart was beating like a drum. Something wasn't right. "Well, hurry, we don't have all night!"_

_Yun nodded. "I haven't been able to make an appointment with the Earth King for weeks, so I need you to deliver a very important message: Omashu has fallen."_

_The leader smiled. "Of course, that is important, and I'll be sure to let the Earth King know. But there is something you said that I would like to correct. The city: There is no more Omashu, there is only New Ozai!"_

"_What are y—!" Yun finally felt something from the leader: anticipation. He had made a huge mistake; they were imposters. He felt her feet move into position as she attempted to attack him, and he moved his foot accordingly. The resulting flow of earth formed a slight fissure that twisted the false Kyoshi warrior slightly to the right, enough to direct the oncoming blast of fire from her hand off course. He then pushed his hand down in front of him, submerging her up to her head in earth. Then he ran._

_Upon exiting the hotel he was attacked by two Dai Li agents. _I can't stay in the city; it's not safe. _He thought as he evaded his pursuers. _I just hope the Earth King isn't in on this.

* * *

Present Day

One of them was still faking. He could feel her off to his left entering the village square with several of the other Kyoshi Warriors. He drew his sword.

"Stay back!" He turned to Chief Oyaji. "You have an imposter in your midst!"

**Author Note: **I know that there is a time skip. Don't worry; all will be explained.


	6. Ty Lee

Chapter 6: Ty Lee

Oyaji took a step toward Yun Zhen. "An imposter? What are you talking about?"

Yun pointed his sword at one of the warriors. "She took part in the coup of Ba Sing Se! She is a traitor!"

The Kyoshi Warrior moved toward him. "My name's Ty Lee." She smiled at him. "I'm no traitor."

"Then why did I have to fight my way out of Ba Sing Se? Why did it fall to the Fire Nation?"

She glanced at the other warriors, looking for support. "Well, I've changed. I'm not… that's not my life anymore."

Yun sheathed his sword, confident a fight wouldn't break out. "Do they know?" He nodded at the warriors.

"Yes, they do. Ty Lee has been forgiven for her past actions." Another warrior, brandishing a katana, stepped into view; she was flanked by a warrior who looked out of place. "My name is Suki, and I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee is one of us; I will not have one of my friends threatened." She whipped her sword so that the tip touched Yun's neck.

The lone male warrior spoke. "Suki… go easy. If the guy's met Ty Lee in the past, his reaction is understandable." He looked at the girl in question. "No offense."

Ty Lee shrugged. "None taken." She walked over to the young, confused Earthbender. "I know you don't I?"

Yun, slightly taller, looked at her. "Yes, I had to flee the city because of you."

Suki moved in between them. "That's enough. I know there's been a misunderstanding, but we can deal with it in a civil manner."

Yun grinned. "Hey, I sheathed my sword; you're the one who insisted on helping me learn to breathe without the need for a mouth."

The Kyoshi Warrior stared angrily at him before whirling to face the chuckling warrior who had accompanied her. "Sokka?" Her tone incredulous, "That's not funny!"

Sokka threw up his hands. "Hey, I know a good joke when I hear it."

"As lovely as this has been," Chief Oyaji interjected, "The day is fading and dinner is almost ready. "It is time for the Kyoshi Day Dinner to begin!"

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'm starving!"


	7. The Kyoshi Day Feast

Chapter 7: The Kyoshi Day Feast

The entire village sat at several tables set up in the middle of the square, around the refurbished statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Chief Oyaji began by making an opening speech.

"We dedicate this feast to a celebration of the glorious creation of our island! Thanks to Avatar Kyoshi, we were spared from devastation in the recent war! And thanks to Avatar Aang for defending us against the Fire Nation!"

Yun watched in amazement as the Avatar he'd heard so much about flew in on a Sky Bison. He and another, a water tribe girl, jumped down off of the bison and bowed to Chief Oyaji.

The old man held up his hand. "Please, Avatar, you and Katara do not need to bow to me. I am merely an old man. Aang, it is you who should be receiving the honor." At this, everyone at the tables, including Yun Zhen, stood and bowed to the young Airbender.

Aang cheeks flushed red. "Please, that isn't necessary. I mean, we're all friends." He smiled as Oyaji guided him to a spot at the table directly under the statue.

"Then simply accept this as an honor bestowed by a friend." He then directed Katara to the seat next to Aang.

Sokka piped up, "Hey Aang, where's Toph?"

The Avatar took a sip of his water that the servers placed in front of him. "She finally got the guts to reconnect with her parents back in Gaoling. She's catching up with them and getting quality family time in."

Suki smiled. "That's great!"

Yun Zhen watched as the Avatar greeted Sokka and Suki. _I wish I had friends like that._ He quickly pushed the thought aside as plates of Grilled Gemsbok Bull were brought forward. "How did you get this? These are incredibly expensive!" Yun sat staring. Even in Ba Sing Se, Gemsbok Bull was considered a delicacy.

A little girl tugged on Yun Zhen's sleeve. "The village takes up a collection during the year for the dinner. It's a special day."

Yun grinned. "I guess it is."

"My name's Koko, what's yours?"

"Yun Zhen."

Koko looked up at him. "Are you an Earthbender?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

She stood up in her chair. "Can you show us? Pleeease…."

Suki walked over to the table and put her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Koko, stop bothering him; he doesn't want to be bothered."

Yun chuckled. "It's fine. She's little; it's her job to be curious."

Koko put her hands on her hips. "I'm nine years old. Plenty old enough to see some Earthbending."

Yun stood. "If it's alright with you, Suki, I'd be happy to give a demonstration."

Suki got up and moved toward one of the less populated tables. "We can clear a spot if…"

Yun held up his hand. "That won't necessary. My Earthbending style doesn't take up much room."

He threw his fists into the ground and brought out his rock gauntlets. He raised his arms in the air as the children of the village watched in awe. He spread out his fingers and launched the sharp, pointed tips of the gloves out toward the bay, but he wasn't done. Yun kept up the barrage as long as earth was still on his arms.

The children cheered and the impromptu audience clapped at the demonstration. "That was incredible!" Ty Lee stood and walked over. "What else can you do?"

The young Earthbender's eyes darkened for a fraction of a second, but he quickly covered it up. "For my next trick," he said in his best announcer's voice, "I will need a volunteer."

He scanned the crowd, ignoring the eager Ty Lee and pointing at Sokka. "You, sir, step right up!"

Ty Lee's face fell as she realized what had happened while Sokka was trying to get himself out of whatever he'd gotten into. "I'm not really comfortable with this. I… I'm the… uh…. meat and sarcasm guy, and I don't really…"

Yun grinned maniacally. "Oh, come on, where's your sense of fun?" He pushed his hand down, submerging the poor warrior into the earth. He then twisted his foot bringing the water tribe teenager behind him and pulled his hand back up. Sokka popped out of the ground, eyes wide.

"Never… huh…ever… do that…. again!"

"I have yet another special ability, but I need a bender!" Aang ran forward.

"I'll do it! Pick me!"

"Very well, Avatar, you asked for it." Yun lunged forward as Aang's eyes grew as big as the dinner plates. Yun could feel what he was about to do and used the first two knuckles of his left hand to punch just behind the elbow, rendering Aang's left arm useless. The Airbender's jaw dropped as the air failed to blow Yun Zhen away, air that didn't come.

Katara's eyes widened. "Chi blocking? Where did you learn that?" She moved to drag water from the water skin at her side, but Yun threw up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, it was only a demonstration!" He nodded toward Aang, who was massaging his arm. "He'll regain the use of that limb in about five minutes."

Katara glared but replaced the water. "You're right; I'm sorry. I just have a… well… I don't like Chi Blocking."

Sokka walked up and clapped Yun on the back. "I thought it was impressive. Come on, sit with us and tell us your story."

Yun grinned. "Sure." He sat down on Sokka's left, next to Chief Oyaji and across from Ty Lee, while Suki sat on Sokka's right, across from Aang and Katara.

Aang immediately began asking questions. "Who was your Earthbending teacher? Where did you learn Chi Blocking? Who are you?"

Yun laughed. "Alright, I'll answer all of it; just give me a chance to speak." _Where to begin?_


	8. The Guru, the Badgermole, and the Ugly

Chapter 8: The Guru, the Badgermole, and the Ugly

As Team Avatar continued to wolf down their delicious Gemsbok Bull, Yun began to tell them about his journey.

"My first Earthbending teacher was the King of Omashu, Bumi. He taught me the rock glove technique and how to submerge people in earth." He gestured toward Sokka. "Like I did with him."

Aang smiled. "You know Bumi?"

"Well, yeah. He was my teacher. Have you met him before?"

"He and I have been friends since before the War started."

Yun's eyes widened. "He's that old? I can't believe he's still such a great Earthbender!"

"Yeah, we used to hang out when we were kids."

"You still are a kid." Sokka interjected, pointing his fork at Aang for a split second before tearing into an Egg Custard Tart.

Katara frowned. "Sokka, you interrupted." She looked at Yun. "Continue and please ignore my brother." Suki coughed to stifle a laugh.

"Anyway, during the invasion of Omashu…"

"So Yun," Sokka began, "Why don't you launch big rocks like Bumi? Why use those other techniques?"

"Sokka!" Katara cried.

Yun chuckled. "It's all right. To tell you the truth," He glanced off to the side. _I'm weak_, "I have a—disability that prevents me from ever lifting any stone or slab of earth much bigger than an Earth Soccer ball."

Ty Lee's face was filled with concern. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I once tried lifting a rock about the size of a cabbage cart—."

"We know what one of those looks like." Sokka said while Katara and Suki both stared daggers at him.

"—and it put me down for a couple of days. I felt this… this pain in my head. The doctor said it could've killed me."

"That's terrible!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Yun turned to Aang. "As I was saying, Bumi sent me away for my safety during the Siege of Omashu. I was lead to the Cave of Two Lovers," At the mention of the cave, both Aang and Katara blushed. "And I got lost."

"At least you didn't have any stupid singing groups following—aaghpth!" Sokka's rant was silenced by the sudden application of nearby river water to his face, supplied by Katara.

Suki burst into a fit of laughter as Sokka steamed, soaked in his seat. "Go on," she said as she regained her breath, "This is very interesting."

Yun sighed. "The only thing that saved me from wandering that cave for a month was the badgermoles. They recognized my weakness and helped develop my Earthbending."

"And they led you out of the cave?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, without them it would've taken me awhile to find my own way out."

"Where did you learn Chi Blocking?" Ty Lee asked, excited to move on.

"Well, after barely escaped Ba Sing Se with my life," he stated coldly while Ty Lee hung her head, "I met a crazy old man on my way east from the city. His name was, uh… Pathik, I think. He called himself a guru."

"He taught me how master the Avatar State!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara pulled water from her water skin. "Do you want some of this too?" Aang immediately quieted down.

Yun inched farther away from Katara, hoping to avoid the next barrage. "He taught me how chi flow works in the body and how to best disable different benders. He tried to get me to understand the principle by drinking this gross…" He shuddered. "I don't even want to know what it was."

"Onion and banana juice." Aang groaned. He didn't even get a chance to react as Katara splashed him with water. Momo added insult to injury by flying over and licking it off of his face, causing everyone to laugh.


	9. Relief

Chapter 9: Relief

Fire Lord Zuko sat on his throne, overlooking the meeting. His top generals were there, and each had their own ideas about the War. General Bujing sat at his usual place, noticeably nervous.

Zuko waited until everyone was present to begin. "I have heard it said that the War is not over, that we should continue. Gentlemen, this will not happen." He glares at each one of them. "I have said this before; you will pull out your armies, your navies, everything!"

General Mung scowled. "Will you kill anyone who disagrees with your position, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko stood. "No, differences of opinion make an effective War Council. However," The fire separating his throne from the officers split as he walked through, "My command to pull out is an order! And those who refuse will be subject to explicit Earth Kingdom retaliation. I made it clear to Earth King Kuei that any who did not leave when asked would be subject to punishment."

General Shinu cleared his throat. "Fire Lord, what of the colonies? Some of them have been around for the better part of a century; they've made lives there."

Zuko's harsh glare softened. "We are searching for a solution that will benefit both parties. We will not abandon our fellow citizens if they wish to remain so. But it is a delicate situation that must be handled carefully."

Admiral Chan raised his hand. "The Eastern Fleet is making its return, along with troop emplacements in the Eastern Earth Kingdom, but what will we do with the Western fleet?" He glanced at his counterpart, Admiral Liang.

"The Western Fleet will drop back, men included, to defend the Fire Nation from any future attack, although we will begin a massive scaling back of both fleets."

General Bujing finally spoke up, but his voice was shaking. "Fire Lord Zuko, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

All of the officers, even General Mung, were taken aback by such a blatant display of disloyalty. "Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" Zuko asked, strangely calm. He smirked. "Could it be that you knew that Colonel Mongke sold you out? The attempted assassination yesterday was sloppy, Bujing, but if you insist…" Zuko signaled his attendants to remove his outer robes. "I accept."

The general, upon seeing the bandages present even weeks after the Agni Kai with Azula, suddenly grew bold. "You're weak, and your leadership will bring us to ruin!" He took off his armor. "I will restore the glory of the Fire Nation; prepare for the shortest reign in history!"

* * *

The Previous Day

Zuko and Mai sat in the Palace Garden, their favorite spot when they were children. Zuko was nervous, but determined; tomorrow he would establish his authority. Mai noticed his discomfort and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Zuko?"

Zuko stared at the pond, watching the Turtleducks swim around. "The end of the War is only possible if I have the loyalty and respect of the officers. I don't have it, but without it they will fight me every step of the way. I want to rule differently than my father, his father before him, and Sozin before them."

Mai kissed Zuko softly on the lips. "We'll figure it out; I promise. Maybe we could send for Iroh? He could advise you."

Zuko chuckled. "Uncle is happy at his tea shop; I won't deprive him of that because of nervousness."

"You know what would make you happy?"

Zuko gazed into her eyes. "Ordering the servants around?"

"Exactly."

They both were interrupted by cries of distress; someone had entered the palace, and they weren't friendly. "Mai, hide; I'll handle this."

She whipped out a stiletto. "No, I'm staying by your side."

Zuko put his hand on hers, pushing the blade down. "This isn't up for debate. Go, hide in my chamber."

She glared at him. "Fine, send me away when things finally get exciting." Her expression softened. "Be careful."

He drew her in for another kiss. "Stay safe. I'll get you when this is all over." A Komodo Rhino climbed over the wall separating the Gardens from the outer courtyard. Zuko turned toward Mai. "Go now!"

"Well, if it isn't Prince Zuko." Colonel Mongke said as four other riders came over the wall. "I've been waiting for a rematch."

_Man, it's a good thing I'm not in my ceremonial robes, or this might've been difficult ._He moved into his fighting stance. "What's this about? Didn't Uncle Iroh and I smack you around once already?"

"This time, it will end differently; you can't take all five of us on!" Zuko side-stepped as Mongke launched a fire blast at him. He knew he had to watch his back, as the archer, Vachir, was now behind him. He utilized a back kick to send a miniscule blast of fire from his heel that seared a hole in the bow and severed the string. Vachir grunted and charged at Zuko, attempting to crush him with his mount, but the Fire Lord propelled himself into the air right as Ogodei swung his bogo. The ball and chain connected with Vachir, knocking him off of his Komodo Rhino and into unconsciousness.

The rider-less rhino barreled into Ogodei's beast, trapping him under two large animals. Zuko saw Yeh-Lu's bomb resting on the ground, fuse lit. Unfortunately for the bombardier, the detonation timing was slow, slow enough that Zuko kicked it up and threw it back at him before it exploded, knocking the third member out.

Zuko turned to see Kahchi pinned against a wall by knives. "Thought you could use a little help." Mai said.

Zuko grinned as he turned toward Mongke. "And I thought I told you to hide." Mongke launched a fireball at Zuko, who easily parried before crescent-blasting the last opponent off of his Komodo Rhino. He walked over to the dazed rider. "Why are you here?"

"We…ugh… were given the order to… eliminate you." Mongke struggled to stand, but Zuko pushed him down.

"Who gave the order?" The Fire Lord shook the defeated man, struggling to contain his temper. "Answer me!"

Mongke looked around and saw that he was defeated and told Zuko everything.


	10. Agni Kai and Conspirators

Chapter 10: Agni Kai and Conspirators

Present Day

Zuko and Bujing knelt opposite each other, readying for the conflict. The Agni Kai arena was occupied by the combatants and the other generals. Zuko stood and removed his shoulder garment; the general did the same. They faced each other and took positions.

Fire Sage Shyu mediated the duel. "The terms are acceptable to both combatants?"

Zuko reset to a normal standing position. "I'm assuming, General, that you can neither generate nor redirect lightning."

Bujing frowned. "That is correct."

"Very well," Zuko grinned. Those lessons in discipline offered by Jeong Jeong had paid off. "Then I will refrain from its usage for your benefit." He nodded at Shyu.

"You may begin."

The challenger struck first, a charged blast followed by two crescent kicks in quick succession, effectively creating a fireball followed by a vortex. Zuko jumped into a front flip, bringing a line of fire designed to break the oncoming projectile. He followed that up by bring his hands down in a chopping motion upon landing, creating another line to disrupt the vortex and strike Bujing.

The general sidestepped the attack and launched several fire punches in Zuko's direction, but they were rendered ineffective as Zuko parried each one to the side with almost no effort. The Fire Lord then used Firebending to propel himself forward, flipping around to kick out with his legs, launching a long stream of fire before righting himself and landing. Bujing, unable to dodge, was forced to put up a fire shield. Beads of sweat fell from his face as his shield was bombarded by further attacks from Zuko.

Bujing disengaged as Zuko used the final move in the Dancing Dragon form to manifest a fire blast almost as wide as the arena. The challenger brought up another fire wall, but this one could not hold. The blast knocked him into the other wall. Zuko casually walked up, preparing to bring an end, his way, to the duel, but Bujing punched out as a last ditch effort. The Fire Lord saw this coming and caught the arm with a kick, directing the flame upward. He pushed his foe's arm out of the way as he twisted and brought his knee up into the general's sternum.

Bujing expelled a gasping breath as he stood in shock. Zuko simply moved his hand up toward his chest and used the heel of his hand to launch the defeated man into the wall, ending the fight.

Bujing lay on his side, catching his breath. "Finish it… make me pay for my disloyalty…"

Zuko looked down at the pitiful man. "No. We're done." He turned to the crowd, who stared open-mouthed at their Fire Lord. "This man will be demoted to Captain for his actions."

General Mung spoke up. "Fire Lord Zuko," a new respect in his voice, "A simple demotion? He tried to have you killed! What if—?"

"He will not try it again." Zuko stated, matter-of-factly, "We need everyone we can get to rebuild; he has experience." He turned to face all of them. "I am not my father. Let's get that out of the way right now. We need all the help we can get with the rebuilding effort. He's been beaten," Zuko turned back to him. "He _will not_ do this again."

Zuko pulled Bujing up, but before he could say a word, shards of earth pierced the general's back. Zuko whipped his head up to ceiling, seeing a Dai Li agent clinging there. He dropped Bujing's body and twisted his arms, bringing two fingers up and launching a lightning attack. The attack itself missed the moving agent, but the explosion knocked him from the roof.

"What did you just do?" Zuko readied himself.

"Your time will soon be at an end." More Dai Li dropped from the ceiling. "We are here to disrupt the chain of command." The agent sent earth shards from his glove at Zuko, who simply disintegrated them with a fire wall. He twisted his arms in a complex pattern, generating more lightning. He initiated his attack against the agent as the other officers were engaged by the Dai Li. The first strike broke through the earth slab the agent made, while the second pierced his heart, killing him instantly. Zuko back kicked an agent sliding behind him on earthen boots and dispatched the downed man with a quick, two fingered fire blast to the forehead.

The Officers fought with military precision. The Dai Li agents, skilled as they were, could not match the best fighters in the Fire Nation for long.

As he observed the battle, he suddenly had a sinking feeling. _Mai. _She could be hurt or under attack; he had to reach her. He noticed that the Imperial Firebenders had arrived and were helping to mop up the rest of the Dai Li. He ran over to General Shinu. "War Meeting in one hour. That should be enough time to deal with this. We have to figure out what's going on. Inform the others."

Shinu finished his downed opponent and bowed. "As you wish, Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

Zuko ran through the palace courtyard, forgoing a personal guard detachment for the sake of speed. _I hope Mai is alright. If they've harmed her, I'll…_ Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts when he ran into Mai. He immediately picked himself up off the ground and offered her his hand. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

She rubbed her head as he helped her up. "Ow."

Zuko pulled her into his embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she returned his gesture. "What's going on?"

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "The Officers and I were attacked by the Dai Li! I came to see if you were safe."

Mai's eyes widened. "Why? How did they—?"

"I don't know." Zuko turned back toward the palace. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

Long Feng paced the expanse of his quarters. He awaited news of the Dai Li's current operation. His _master_, he hated the very word, awaited results, and Long Feng did not know how he would react if things had not gone well.

"You are confident in your men. You believe they can succeed." His master sat in the darkened corner. "But I know they will not succeed; they will not kill even one."

Long Feng's eyes widened. "You knew and you had me send them regardless? Why? What would this accomplish?"

The man chuckled. "It would get their attention. I want history to see the Earth Kingdom as the most powerful nation of all. And I will have it my way, with or without you." He leaned forward, revealing an older, graying face, filled with cunning and calm. Deadly calm. "Make your choice, Long Feng."

The former Supreme Bureaucratic Administrator cocked his head. "I stand with you."

The mysterious figure laughed loudly. "Of course you do; I am your only salvation."

* * *

The Imperial Firebenders managed to keep one alive, and he was currently imprisoned in a metal cell. Zuko had fifteen minutes before the War Meeting, and he intended to make the most of them.

He entered the cell unaccompanied, something War Minister Qin had advised against. But Zuko was the Fire Lord, and he would have his way. The agent did not even glance at him, but instead laughed.

"What was your purpose for this unprovoked attack?"

The chuckling commenced again, followed by a cough. "You will all die… heh… you can't stop him."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Who? Long Feng?"

"Hah! Long Feng is nothing compared to him. You will all die."

Zuko grabbed the man's collar. "Who is he?" But the agent just laughed. Zuko would get nothing more from him.

Zuko exited the cell wrapped his arms around Mai. "You can come to the War Meeting if you want."

She pulled away. "Zuko, there are two problems: One, I'm not part of the military or Royal Family and Two, It would be remarkably dull." She smiled. "We are still going to have our date tonight, though, right?"

Zuko kissed her forehead. "Of course. Nothing will get in the way of that."

"See you tonight then."

* * *

"This attack was orchestrated by someone connected to Long Feng." Zuko addressed the Officers. "We need to put a stop to this before it destroys what balance we have left in the world. Admiral Chan, begin pulling the Eastern Fleet together to form a Relief Corps. Colonies and Earth Kingdom villages alike are still in desperate need, and we are still well equipped to provide such relief. Admiral Liang, your Western Fleet will still drop back to defend us in case of attack."

General Shinu raised a hand. "We could use my Yu Yan Archers for personal defense of the Capitol, as well as the 5th Regiment."

Zuko nodded. "Good, see that it is done. In the meantime, I think it is time that we celebrate the coming Summer Solstice." He turned to his attendants. "Begin preparations and send a messenger hawk to every Fire Nation city."

The two men bowed. "At once, Fire Lord."

Captain Li Teng of the Airship Fleet raised a hand. "Fire Lord, why focus so much on the celebration? We have important things to worry about."

"Yes, but the civilians need something to occupy their attention. This way they can remain content and remain calm." The Captain nodded his assent.

"Now, back to the Dai Li; I think it's time I called on a few friends."


	11. We're Getting the Gaang Back Together

Chapter 11: We're Getting the Gaang Back Together

Yun Zhen was stuffed. The meal had been delicious as well as entertaining; the Avatar and his friends had recounted their adventures. Needless to say, he had been impressed. But what puzzled him was how engrossed they'd been in his own story. It seemed like they considered what they had done normal while his journey was something new and exciting.

He paced the expanse of his quarters, supplied by a generous family willing to give him lodging. They had refused all thought of payment, however.

"We're happy to do our part for travelers, young man." The couple had told him. "You are welcome here." They had offered their personal quarters, but Yun had declined and instead opted for the first floor accommodations.

"Very well. Enjoy your stay at Kyoshi Island."

His pacing ceased when he felt someone approach the house. Since it was late he moved to the door, not wanting the couple to be woken up. When he opened the door, Suki stood, hand raised. She quickly put it down and pulled Yun outside.

"We need to talk. Now." They walked to the village square.

"You need to apologize."

Yun raised an eyebrow. "What are you—?"

She held up a hand. "Not to me. To Ty Lee; your behavior during the feast was rude and uncalled for."

"What are you talking about?"

Suki whirled to face him. "You deliberately ignored her at every opportunity, and you wouldn't let her apologize!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yun rolled his eyes. "I didn't realize that I was supposed to be civil to someone who had a hand in almost getting me killed! Not to mention that they took Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation!"

"She's left that life. She is different now." Suki folded her arms. "And she certainly doesn't need your attitude!"

Yun turned. "I'm going back to my room."

"You will apologize."

Yun spun back around. "Why do you even care? What does it matter to you?"

Suki's eyes bore holes into his conscience. "Because she is my friend, because she is more upset than I've ever seen, and because you and I both know it is the right thing to do." She walked away without another word.

Yun stood in the middle of the square, mouth open. _What did I do? This isn't my fault._ But in his heart, he knew that wasn't true.

* * *

Morning came too soon, as it always did, but Yun was woken up regardless by the smell of fried Ostrich Horse eggs. "I'm starving!" He said as he exited his room.

"That's good; because we have plenty to spare." The older woman smiled at him.

She was right; Yun had plenty to eat. When he had finished, he went to the square to get some fresh air. The sun had already risen, but it was still low. He breathed in the morning air and began his Earthbending exercises. He took his wide stance, set himself low to the ground, and began his breath control. Like Bumi taught him, and by extent, the Badgermoles, he could feel the earth beneath. He could also feel under it.

He closed his eyes and began to practice his forms. His style relied on redirection of an opponent just before an attack in order to redirect the attack itself, although he had other ways of doing so. As he moved with the earth he felt her approach. He finished his form and stood. Still facing away from her.

"Hey…" Ty Lee began.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"What?" Ty Lee asked.

"I… I shouldn't have acted that way. It was uncalled for." He turned toward her and gave a weak smile. "I guess I need to learn that the Fire Nation isn't all bad."

She moved toward him. "Why do you hate the Fire Nation?"

"I guess my story is similar to many Earth Kingdom kids. The Fire Nation killed my parents."

She put a hand on his shoulder, which made him tense up. "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, well… it wasn't your fault." He pulled away and walked back to his temporary lodgings.

"Wait, Yun… are you… you know…"

He looked back and gave a small smile. "We're good. Don't worry."

As he walked away, Ty Lee said under her breath, "But I do…"

* * *

At about noon Yun Zhen was invited to go down to the beach with Aang and his friends. He shrugged. "Why not?"

Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Katara were already in their swimming attire, but Yun didn't take long to join them. "Just watch out for the Unagi!" Aang warned. "And you'll be fine."

Yun grinned. "I'll keep that in mind." He lay down on the beach, just enjoying the serenity. _I could get used to this. _He felt several more people coming, although they were fuzzy and hard to recognize, until he noticed that they were just the other Kyoshi Warriors. His moment of calm was ruined when a giant wave of water landed on him.

"What was that?" he sputtered. He noticed Katara giving Aang a grin. _Two can play at this game._ He stood and felt the sand between his toes; it was malleable and wouldn't pain him to bend. He smiled and twisted his foot, reaching even to the bed of sand beneath the water. The sand was pulled toward him, and Aang was dragged under.

"Now we're even."

"Wrong target, Yun!" He realized too late that Katara was the culprit. Another wall of water surged toward him. He had only seconds. _I hope this works._ One thing the Badgermoles had shown him was how to submerge oneself in the earth and move unseen. He hoped it worked with sand. He fell backwards and immersed himself in the beach, tunneling away from where the water had gone and emerging, ready to strike.

Katara's eyes widened, but she recovered and sent a water whip at Yun. He countered with a sand whip, surprisingly easy for him to create. While he was doing that, he used his feet to send sand up from the bottom to wrap around Katara, all the way up to her arms, restraining her. Unfortunately, Yun began to feel pressure in his head. The stress of maintaining the sand underwater was too great. A sharp pain came, and Yun released his control, dropping to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing as he struggled to stand, groaning in pain.

"Yun!" Ty Lee ran over and helped him sit upright. "Are you alright?"

Between breaths, Yun spoke. "Yeah… huh…I'm fine… ugh." He put his hand on his forehead; he was shaking.

Sokka and Suki came over. "We need to get him to a doctor." Suki said.

Yun held up his hand. "No… I'm fine." He stood shakily. "I just need to rest." He began to make his way back to the village.

* * *

Aang and Katara walked along the beach. Aang felt at peace, his hand in hers. "What happens after this? Will we head back to the Southern Water Tribe?"

She looked at the setting sun. "I don't know; maybe we can visit Zuko and Mai in the Fire Nation or go see Kuei and Bosco in Ba Sing Se."

"So many choices." He chuckled. "I'm just glad to be spending time with you."

She looked at him and smiled. "So am I."

Aang blushed but quickly pulled her in for a kiss. They stood there for what seemed like days before they pulled away from each other. The moment was lost when they heard the cry of a Messenger Hawk. It flew over their heads toward the village, and they both ran after it.

When they arrived, Suki had the paper out and was reading it. "It's from Zuko." She looked up. "He needs our help."

Aang stepped forward. "What does it say?"

"He wants us to come to Capitol Island. He says that there is a problem."

Aang looked at Katara and Sokka. "We need to grab Toph from Gaoling, but we need to know who all is coming."

Suki spoke. "I'm in."

"So am I." Ty Lee grinned.

"Alright," Aang looked at each of them. "Appa can't carry all of us, so Katara and I will grab Toph from Gaoling while Suki, Sokka, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warriors will sail straight for the Fire Nation Capitol."

Sokka interjected. "What about Yun?"

Aang looked around. "Oh, I almost forgot about him. Where is he?"

"He's probably still recovering from the attack." Sokka replied.

"Right, he can come with Aang and I to Gaoling if he wants." She knitted her brow. "Does he want to come?"

"We'll ask him tomorrow." Aang said.


	12. Recollections

Chapter 12: Recollections

_Someone else should be doing this, not me._ Zuko thought this way daily; he wished Iroh had taken his place on the throne. _It's too much for me to handle; I can't do this._ He wished Lu Ten was alive. If he had survived, the War might have turned a different direction. Zuko allowed himself to relive his own memories of his cousin.

"So much like Uncle, strong, kind," Tears came to his eyes. "More like family than my father or sister." He hadn't been to see Azula in days; he didn't have the patience. Her initial breakdown had ended a few days after her imprisonment, and, for the most part, she was back to her old, manipulating self.

Zuko scowled as he sat on his throne, the very throne he didn't want. Thinking of Azula simply made him long for the company of the family that had loved him: Lu Ten, Iroh, and most of all, Ursa. _Mother, I am sorry that I could not see what would happen. I will find you._ He remembered the day that both Lu Ten and his mother made a great impression on him.

* * *

_9 Years Ago_

_An eight year-old Zuko sat at the edge of his bed, crying. His father had changed in the recent months, growing more and more distant. That had resulted in his father insulting him when he failed to understand and complete a very simple Firebending move._

"_You are worthless! You can't even perform the most basic of moves, while your _six year-old _sister has moved beyond this!" Ozai turned to leave._

"_Father, wait, I can do better!" Zuko cried._

"_No, you cannot. Azula, my pride, was born lucky. You… you were lucky to be born." With those words seared onto Zuko's heart, Ozai left the room._

_Hours later, Zuko still felt the pain. No amount of reason or logic could get rid of those horrible words. However, his mother, knowing that he was in pain, came in._

"_Zuko, what's the matter?" She gave that smile that he had always found solace in. "You can tell me anything."_

_Zuko sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Dad s-said that I was l-lucky to be born. He knows that I'm a failure. I-I can't…" Zuko broke down, wrapping his arms around his mother and sobbing._

"_Oh, Zuko… honey, I love you." She stroked his head. "I will always love you, and I know you." She lifted his chin with a finger. "You are the best son a mother could ask for; you are no failure."_

"_B-But Dad said…"_

_She held him close. "Your father is just having a bad day. Do not worry, Zuko; this too shall pass."_

_The young prince wiped his sleeve across his eyes. "Now, honey, would you like to see your cousin before he leaves?"_

_At the mention of Lu Ten, Zuko beamed. His cousin, his hero, was going off to fight under Uncle Iroh at Ba Sing Se. And he wanted to see him. "Yeah! Can we go now?"_

_His mother chuckled. "Of course," She held out her hand and walked with him to the outer courtyard._

_Lu Ten and his friend, Shin Tzu, were practicing basic hand-to-hand combat without Firebending. When Lu Ten saw his cousin, he stopped the drill and ran over. "Princess Ursa," he bowed and grinned at Zuko. "What brings you here?"_

"_Oh, Zuko just wanted to say goodbye." Ursa stepped back to allow the two to talk._

"_Really, well, you know I'm coming back right?" Lu Ten knelt down and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It's not like you'll never see me again."_

_Zuko gave his cousin a wide smile. "I know, but I can still say goodbye, can't I?"_

_The prince laughed. "Sure you can, kiddo!" He gave Shin Tzu a mischievous grin. "Tell you what, why don't you watch me and the Lieutenant here practice? Would you like that?"_

_Zuko's eyes widened. "Yeah!"_

_Lu Ten turned and moved to the starting position. "Now watch carefully as I expertly defeat my outmatched opponent."_

"_In your dreams." Shin Tzu taunted. "Let's go."_

_Zuko watched in amazement as both combatants let loose. The blows came equally from both sides, but neither could land a hit. Lu Ten parried or dodged every strike directed at him. When he parried a left hook, Shin Tzu moved for a backhand with a same hand. Lu Ten dodged, landing on his back and transitioning into a spin kick that knocked his friend's leg out from under him. Lu Ten came to standing position and offered his hand to the defeated Lieutenant._

"_Looks like I win again." He offered a smile._

"_Next time…" Shin Tzu said as he was helped up._

"_That was awesome! Can you teach me that move?" Zuko asked, awestruck._

"_Sure, kiddo, when I get back, I'll teach you everything I know."_

"_Cool!" Zuko looked back at his mother. "Did you hear that? Lu Ten's gonna teach me how to fight!"_

_Lu Ten embraced his cousin. "When I get back, Zuko, we'll train together; I promise."_

Present Day

Zuko shed more tears. _But you never did come back._ Lu Ten could never be replaced, but Zuko smiled as he realized that Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten both loved him. _At least I still have Uncle._ He thought as he got up to go to his chamber.

* * *

Azula was a prisoner, plain and simple. Though it was not a prison, she was forbidden to leave, even though her breakdown had passed. "I am not insane like the doctors have said," She told herself. "I just… had a temporary lapse. And because of that ZuZu is Fire Lord instead of me!" She banged her fist on the metal wall.

That's when she heard the footsteps; Zuko was no doubt coming to check on her again. She would not give him the satisfaction of appearing as anything but calm. But when the door opened, the person she had never expected to see again stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Azula." Ursa said, smiling. "It's been a long time."

* * *

King Bumi sat in the banquet hall, alone, enjoying his turkey leg, when his peace was interrupted by the earthen door being broken down and his guards sent flying. As three Earthbenders walked in wearing military uniforms, Bumi picked up a piece from his salad. "What did the vegetarians say to their captors?"

"Enough with the jokes, old man," The middle Earthbender spoke. "I'm General Fung Chu, and I've come to make you and offer."

Bumi scowled. "No… that's not how it works. You have to ask me what they said."

Fung Chu expelled a breath. "Fine, what did they say?"

"Lettuce leaf." Bumi took a bite from the vegetable and began cackling.

"Enough games!" Fung launched a rock at Bumi, who broke it apart with the heel of his hand.

"Wrong move, boys!" Bumi removed his outer robes, revealing the muscle beneath.

"You've got two choices: join Yuan Chong or die!"

Bumi sneered. "There's three main jings, kid! Any competent Earthbender knows that."

Fung Chu waved his men forward. "Take him down."


	13. Lost and Found

Chapter 13: Lost and Found

Bumi launched three slabs of earth at his opponents, and each was blocked. However, Bumi's game was far more complex than that simple maneuver, and he sent two fissures toward the two weaker guards immediately after the slabs. One of the guards managed to avoid the attack, but the other was submerged up to his head. Bumi stomped and launched the man up to the ceiling, knocking him unconscious.

Fung brought up several rocks at once, kicking them toward Bumi while changing the earth beneath him into quicksand, immersing the King of Omashu up to his head.

"What were the rocks supposed to do if you were going to help me dodge them in the first place?" Bumi taunted.

"Distract." Fung stated.

The Earthbending warrior failed to recognize that Bumi was not out of the action yet, and the Old Master lifted his head, launching both warriors into the ceiling.

Fung staggered to his feet; the other did not, while Bumi brought himself out of the earth. "I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see, kid. You can't beat me."

Fung Chu clutched his side. "I can't, but there are those that would wipe the floor with you! I'm only the first."

Bumi felt another, but it was too late to stop what was coming. However, he would make this a Pyrrhic victory. He felt the earth spike heading toward him at the same time as Fung's attack, but he used his superior strength to redirect his rock back at him, while at the same time sliding his foot toward the general.

He felt it; the spike had penetrated. Bumi collapsed.

Fung broke up the rock as it flew toward him. "Nice try, old man!"

Bumi chuckled. "Think again, fool."

Fung looked down and saw that a large spike had come out of the ground right in front of him and had penetrated his chest. He looked at Bumi, eyes wide with pain and shock. "Distraction…. Nice touch…"

The other Earthbender stepped out of the shadows. "Your time is over, King Bumi. I am truly sorry to have lost a great Earthbender like you."

Bumi turned his head. "What is your name?"

"I am General Ri Wu, Yuan Chong's High General."

Bumi snickered. "Well, Ri Wu, I'm not dead yet." He placed his hands on the ground and sent tremors all up the walls. The throne room began to crumble, and soon it began to collapse.

Ri Wu smiled. "Well played, Bumi, but it won't be enough. Die well." With that, Bumi's foe launched one last rock, ending the life of the old king.

* * *

The sight of her mother brought tears to Azula's eyes, tears she never thought would come. "What are you doing here?"

Ursa's face showed nothing but pity and concern. "I knew that when I returned, you would be the one I'd see."

Azula was confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"Azula, I only have time to see one of you right now. I have other matters to attend to."

Azula turned away. "Then why not see ZuZu?" She asked bitterly. "He is the one that wants to see you; he's been looking."

"Because, Azula, he knows I love him. You do not."

The tears flowed freely now. "What?"

"You've gone through life feeling like I hated you. I never did." Ursa touched her daughter on the shoulder. "I have never stopped loving you. I came to you because you needed me."

Azula was sobbing now. "I always thought that you—."

"It was not true. I loved you both so much. But Zuko needed my love expressed more often because he could not find it with Ozai."

Azula turned and embraced her mother, feeling loved for the first time in years. "Thank you. I wish I could have spent more time with you."

"We will, my daughter, I can promise you that."

* * *

Yun Zhen had just completed his morning exercise routine when Aang and his friends came up to him. "Would you like to come with us on our journey?"

Yun shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Where are we going?"

Sokka spoke up. "We're headed to the Fire Nation to meet with Prince Zuko."

Yun sat down. "You know how I feel about the Fire Nation." He remembered what happened the last time he'd seen it. It had not gone well; in fact, it could not have gone worse.

Katara offered him her hand. "We know, but things have changed. Zuko isn't a bad guy. But he does need our help."

Yun thought. After a few seconds, he made his decision. "Alright, I'll come." He looked at Aang. "What about Appa? He can't carry all of us, can he?"

"No," Aang replied. "We're splitting up. We were thinking that you, Katara, and I would go to Gaoling to pick up Toph while Sokka, Suki, and anyone else would head straight there by boat."

Yun raised an eyebrow. "Why not just go as the three of you while I go with the Kyoshi Warriors?"

Sokka fiddled with his sword hilt. "We thought since you were having issues with Ty Lee…"

"Who told you that?"

"Come on, it's kinda obvious…" Yun nodded. "That, and Suki tells me everything." Sokka shrugged.

"Fair enough, but I still think that you guys should stick together. From what you've told me about your adventures, bad things happen when you split up."

Aang interjected. "But what about—?"

"I'll just have to deal with my issues, besides," He looked at Sokka. "Suki will keep me in line."

Sokka scanned the group. "So it's settled? Good, I'll inform Suki as to the change. We leave at noon."


	14. The Journey

Chapter 14: The Journey

The Kyoshi Warriors and Yun Zhen loaded the ship that would take them to Whale Tail Island. From there they would take an Airship to Capitol Island. Yun was not looking forward to the three day journey to the former Southern Raider base; he did not like the fact that it would take three whole days by boat.

"Relax." Suki said. "It'll go by fast enough."

Yun looked out on the ocean. "I guess I'm just nervous about returning to the Fire Nation."

Ty Lee, who was carrying a box of provisions, stopped. "Returning?"

"I… uh… meant going to. I'm just a little tired; that's all."

"Oh." Ty Lee didn't press the issue.

Yun offered his hand. "Here, let me take those; I can't sit here on my butt all day." He grabbed the box and brought it on the ship, glad for the respite. He heard footsteps behind him belonging to two of the other Kyoshi Warriors, Jin and Sho.

"I heard that there have been strikes by the Earth Kingdom against the Fire Nation Colonies." Sho said as she set her gear by her bunk.

"Where'd you hear that?" Jin asked.

"One of the soldiers that came to recruit us recently told me during one of his little speeches."

Yun turned toward them. "An Earth Kingdom soldier came to recruit the Kyoshi Warriors recently?"

Sho and Jin nodded. "Yeah, they came about a two weeks after Fire Lord Zuko's coronation, right after we'd gotten back." Jin said.

"And they wanted us to come help them with their cause." Sho continued.

Yun scowled. "You mean rebuilding, right?"

"No, they wanted us to come help them destroy the Fire Nation Colonies, but Suki turned them away."

_That's weird. _Yun thought._ What's going on?_

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Katara flew toward Gaoling on Appa. Because of the issue of travel time, even with Appa, they had to have a head start in order to make it at the same time as the others.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang began, "What happened to your space sword?"

Sokka gave a huge grin and pulled out a pack. "See for yourself." He unraveled it to reveal the sword that he had made out of meteorite.

Aang scratched his head. "But how did you—?"

"Toph and Suki helped me look for it once the Airship wreckages were cleared. Toph's senses were able to pick it up relatively easy once all the other metal was gone."

Aang smiled. "That's great!"

Katara, who had chosen to fly Appa for the last leg of the trip, looked at them. "We're near Gaoling. It'll be great to see how Toph has gotten along."

"Yeah! Maybe she's still fighting in Earth Rumble VI!" Sokka nearly drooled at the prospect of watching some Earthbenders chuck rocks at each other.

Katara shook her head. "Somehow, I doubt it."

* * *

Yun looked out at the vast ocean; the moon shone on it as they sailed for Whale Tail Island. He heard someone approach.

"Hey." Ty Lee said softly.

Yun allowed himself a small smile. "We have to come up with a better way to begin conversations."

Ty Lee giggled but quickly grew serious. "Why do you always shut down when I try to talk to you?"

"Shut down? I—."

"You say that you don't hate me anymore, but you don't like me. I can tell."

Yun sighed. "I _am_ sorry. It's not you; I just… I have a lot of stuff to deal with. It's not easy when the Fire Nation took my parents from me."

Ty Lee wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "Let me help you."

"It's nothing you can help me with. Go to sleep; don't concern yourself with my problems."

Ty Lee turned to go back to her bunk, but stopped. "Suki, Jin, Sho, and the others accept me. Why can't you?"

Yun whirled, eyes blazing. "Because you're Fire Nation! Because the Fire Nation killed my parents, good, loyal Fire Nation citizens!"

That surprised Ty Lee. "What?"

Yun began to calm down. "My father was a commander in the navy. One day, they took Earth Kingdom prisoners; one of them was my mother. My father f—fell in love… and… married her. He never told anyone outside of some of the crewmates who happened to be paying attention; he swore them to secrecy."

"Oh, Yun…"

"It all went pretty well until I was born. Usually, a bender inherits their father's bending abilities, but I inherited my mother's. My parents knew they couldn't hide it for long, and they were right. Eventually, the officials found out. My parents sent me away on a ship bound for the colonies with two notes. One was for anyone I came across; the other was for the King of Omashu. My mother was born in Omashu and knew Bumi personally. The second note was to ask him to train me."

Yun turned. "That is why I hate the Fire Nation. I don't expect you to share my sentiments, and I certainly can't expect you to under—!" He was stopped midsentence when Ty Lee wrapped her arms around him. "—stand?"

"I may not understand, Yun, but I do care. I care about you."

Yun said nothing else; he just held her back.

* * *

Gaoling had not changed, and the War had not touched it. Aang and his friends landed in front of the massive Bei Fong estate. "I hope this goes well…" Aang said.

"I'm sure Toph's parents will understand." Katara replied, but even she did not seem sure.

As it turned out, they had little to fear. The Bei Fongs were ecstatic to hear about the War's end from Toph, and they welcomed the Avatar and his friends into their house once more.

"I'm afraid we're not here to exchange pleasantries, Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong." Katara began. "We need Toph."

Lao Bei Fong's smile vanished. "You wish to take her away again." It was not a question.

Aang stepped forward. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is important."

Lao sighed. "I know, and I will not stop you. Not that I could; Toph would simply knock the guards unconscious. My only issue is this," he indicated himself and his wife, "We are afraid that we may never see Toph again."

Sokka stepped forward, a determined look on his face. "Sir, we can personally assure you that that will not happen."

"I know. You will find her at the arena."

Team Avatar turned to leave. "And, young man." Aang turned. "Be careful."


	15. To the Fire Nation

Chapter 15: To the Fire Nation

Earth Rumble VI was in full swing. With the War over, more Earthbenders had come to challenge the reigning champion, the Blind Bandit. Toph, however, was bored. As she fought her opponents, even more than one at a time, she couldn't help feeling empty. _This isn't fun anymore; I used to enjoy this._

The Boulder and the Hippo were trying to take her down as a duo, but they had just as much luck as the first time. Toph could feel their every movement and countered every attack with flawless precision.

"The Boulder and the Hippo will bury you!" The bulky Earthbender cried.

"Hippo mad!"

Toph couldn't even laugh at them. "I'm so bored." She said under her breath. They launched two large rocks, but the projectiles had a small space in between. Toph merely had to turn sideways to dodge, and she sent two separate fissures toward her opponents. The Boulder was launched out of the arena when the fissure reached him, but the Hippo was partially submerged. Toph then flicked her hand out and sent the challenger out of the ring as well.

Xin Fu moderated once more. After being freed from his makeshift prison by some passerby, he decided to return to hosting Earth Rumble VI. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your reigning champion, the Blind Bandit!"

Toph smirked. At least victory still tasted sweet. That's when she felt three familiar sets of footsteps. "Twinkle Toes?"

"Hey Toph, how's it going?" Aang asked.

"I've never been more bored in my life!" She felt Katara and Sokka standing behind Aang. "Well, are you guys just gonna stand there or what?" They both moved in to embrace their friend.

The four of them exited the arena, and Toph told them how things had been. "My parents aren't overprotective like they used to be; they're still overprotective and all, but… you know, they're my parents. At least Gaoling knows that I exist now."

"That's great, Toph; I'm so happy for you!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it has gotten a little boring around here." She grinned mischievously. "I hope you guys aren't just here to talk."

"Well…" Aang began.

"Let me stop you there, Twinkle Toes—!" She glared at Sokka as he interrupted.

"Still not manly…"

She poked him. "Quiet you. Anyway, I want in. I don't care what you're up to; I want in."

"Great! We're headed to the Fire Nation to see Zuko." Aang said.

"Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors will meet us there." Sokka explained.

Toph's face fell. "Suki's gonna be there, too, huh?"

"And don't forget Yun." Katara interjected.

Aang's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! We met this Earthbender named Yun Zhen on Kyoshi Island; he's coming, too."

"An Earthbender?" Toph smiled; maybe her luck would change. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Yun awoke at dawn, as usual, but found that it was difficult for someone to perform any kind of meditative exercises on a boat. He did not have to wait long for the other warriors to come out of their quarters. Ty Lee walked over to him.

"Are we going to talk about last night?"

Yun smiled. "I guess we are."

"I like you, Yun Zhen, but I want to know how you feel about me."

"I… I don't know how I feel about you, yet. So much has happened in a short time span. But I do know one thing." He looked into her eyes. "I want to get to know you better."

Both of them blushed as the moment passed, interrupted by Suki. "Look alive, people! Whale Tail Island is dead ahead!"

Yun saw the massive island, but he was distracted by smoke coming from far off in the distance. Yun shrugged; it was probably on another island.

"When we hit port, we are going to move to the airship that will take us to the Capitol. Any questions? No? Good."

Yun gathered his belongings: his sword, a pack with clothes, and a small bag of rocks for Earthbending on the go. "I'm ready."

"Good." Suki said. "Because there's our ride."

"Oh boy…" Yun said as he looked at the massive hunk of metal.

* * *

The Next Day

Zuko looked down on the courtyard, preparing himself for yet another War Meeting. This one had been called by General Shu, and he did not know why. _I hope it's not another challenge._ Not that he couldn't handle himself, but Zuko was tired of the plots. War Minister Qin daily tried to press him into aggressive action of any kind.

Zuko laughed. "I guess with no War, he would get pretty bored." This recent call was troubling, though. Like Shinu, Shu was not a cruel man, and he had experience. Whatever got him to ask for this meeting was bound to require the aid of Aang and his friends. "Boy, am I sure glad I called them…"

The War Meeting came, and Zuko once again sat on his throne. "Why did you call this meeting, General Shu?"

The man in question stood. "I have pulled my men out of the Southern Earth Kingdom, as you requested, but there have been some… issues with the Earth Kingdom military."

Zuko leaned forward. "What kind of issues?"

"They have begun taking back the Colonies forcefully, ruthlessly even. They've killed our colonists and destroyed their homes. We believe that action should be taken." He indicated the other officers.

Zuko nodded, deep in thought. "I will be meeting with King Kuei in a week at Ba Sing Se; I will see what he knows. We can hopefully come to an agreement or resolution then."

Shu glanced at the others. "What should we do in the mean time?"

Zuko rubbed his temples. "Send small contingents, and I do mean small, to each Colony to aid them. Once this is sorted out with Kuei we can simply remove them again."

"As you wish, Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

Team Avatar rode toward Capitol Island with the wind at their backs. "We're making great time!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hey, Aang, when is that big meeting with all four nations again?" Katara slid up beside him.

"In about a week Kuei, Arnook, Hakoda, and Zuko will all be there. It is being held in Ba Sing Se."

Sokka pointed his sword at Aang. "Aren't you supposed to be there too?"

"Yeah, I was told that it was the Avatar's duty to be there, and there hasn't been one of these since the War started."

Toph chimed in. "That should be exciting for you, meeting with all of those important people. But what about us?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. You guys could go visit Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon."

"I guess so…" Toph blew her hair out of her face. "But you still have the coolest things happen when we're not around!" Everybody laughed.


	16. First Strike

Chapter 16: First Strike

One Week Ago

Yuan Chong stepped out of the ship, one of the many captured Fire Nation vessels, onto the beach. Admiral Zhuo Long walked beside him. "Chin Village is to the east, but it is small and unimportant. The Fire Nation hasn't touched it."

The former Earth King closed his eyes. "Ignore it and move toward Omashu. We will set up a temporary base of operations there in order to take Ba Sing Se."

The admiral smiled as the tanks rolled down from the small transport; they had been designed by a strange man known only as the Mechanist. After the Day of Black Sun, Yuan Chong had ordered that several be captured back from the Fire Nation and studied. Those, in addition to the over one-hundred ships in their arsenal, varying from modified Empire Class to modified Scout vessels, made Yuan Chong's ragtag force into a fighting machine to be feared.

"And once Ba Sing Se is taken?"

Yuan Chong sneered. "Then we shall cripple the Fire Nation."

* * *

Present Day

Zuko waited at the Airship Base for the Kyoshi Warriors; they were due to arrive before Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Mai slid into his arms. "What's this about Zuko?"

"The Dai Li killed Bujing, and they attempted to kill me. I want to meet with the Avatar and his friends before the big meeting in Ba Sing Se; I need their input."

Mai scowled. "This is all so wrong. Why can't people accept that the War is over?"

Zuko's eyes darkened. "That's what I want to find out."

The airship carrying the Kyoshi Warriors and Yun Zhen landed, and they began to disembark. Ty Lee bounded out of the machine and hugged Mai. "It's so great seeing you again!"

Mai smiled. "How's being a Kyoshi Warrior?"

"It's great! I'm having so much fun."

Yun and Suki came down the ramp, each carrying their belongings. Zuko walked over. "I am Fire Lord Zuko." He smiled. "I know Suki, but you I don't know."

Yun gave the customary Fire Nation bow, something he didn't think he remembered or wanted to remember. "It's an honor to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko." He choked out those words. "I am Yun Zhen."

"I'm assuming that you're from the Earth Kingdom."

"I am." Yun did not view that as a lie; as far as he was concerned, the Earth Kingdom was his home.

"Well, we are honored to have you as a guest." Zuko turned. "The same goes for the Kyoshi Warriors."

Yun squeezed his sword hilt, suppressing the urge to hate the Fire Nation; it wasn't working. Ty Lee sensed his discomfort and walked over. "How're you doing?"

Yun expelled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Pretty good, considering the circumstances." He looked at her. "It must be nice for you to be able to come back here and see familiar faces."

"I am sorry about your parents, Yun."

Yun smiled. "It's not your fault. I know that." He glanced at Zuko and saw Mai boring holes in him with her eyes. "Come on, let's go with the others. I want to see what's changed."

Ty Lee grinned. "Okay."

* * *

Three Days Ago

Ri Wu sat in the now empty throne room of Omashu. He buried the Old King in the crypt beneath the city, and he now awaited the arrival of his King, Yuan Chong. He did not wait long; several hours later, the 51st Earth King stepped into the throne room, closed his eyes, and exhaled.

"The King of Omashu was powerful; I can feel it."

Ri Wu stepped forward and knelt before his master. "Indeed he was. Fung Chu and one of his men did not survive the battle. The other is still recovering from his wounds."

Yuan Chong glowered. "Fung Chu was weak; I only wish that this great Earthbender, Bumi, did not have to pass."

"As did I."

"I suppose this means that Long Feng will take his place." Yuan Chong growled. "I will have to ensure that mistakes like the Coup do not happen again."

"Of course, sire."

"We shall wait here while our ships move into their positions. The Serpent's Pass needs to be ours if we are to move portions of our army to Ba Sing Se. I will have my city."

* * *

Yun watched as Appa flew down into the palace courtyard. They had all been given the best accommodations as guests of the Fire Lord, and Yun was at that moment standing on the balcony accompanying his quarters. He smiled as he watched Aang, Katara, and Sokka embrace Zuko, but his smile faded as he heard someone enter. He whipped around, pulling his sword out of its hilt and coming face to face with Mai.

"Who are you?"

Her voice betrayed nothing of the fire in her expression. "I'm a friend of Ty Lee's."

Yun knitted his brow. "Oh." He sheathed his sword. "And?"

"She likes you, more than any other guy she's met." She jabbed her finger in Yun's chest. "If you do anything to hurt her…" She whipped a three-pronged chai out of her sleeve. "…I will be here to make sure you suffer far worse than she does."

Yun raised his hands in surrender. "You don't have to worry; I wouldn't do anything intentional to hurt her." _Man, what is it with Ty Lee's friends?_

"You'd better not."

* * *

Commander Yu clutched his side as he fell. The Kolau Mountain Range was under attack by Earth Kingdom soldiers, and the Fire Nation could not hold against them. Their tanks were impervious to flame, and they had a virtually unlimited supply of ammunition.

His lieutenant ran up to him. "Sir, we can't hold the mountains; we have to surrender!"

Yu coughed and saw flecks of blood when he brought up his hand. "We shouldn't have tried to hold here in the first place… these Earthbenders… they are a far greater fighting force than anything the Fire Nation ever faced. Give the order; we surrender." The lieutenant turned away as Commander Yu breathed his last.

He turned to another soldier. "You heard him."

Ri Wu and Long Feng stood observing the battle. "This is almost too easy." Long Feng grinned wickedly.

"It will become far more difficult when we enact Phase Two. Do not celebrate yet."

One of Ri Wu's men met them. "They wish to surrender and discuss terms."

Ri Wu folded his arms. "They showed our land no mercy; we will return the sentiment." He glanced at Long Feng and cocked his head.

Long Feng's grin widened. "Kill them all."


	17. Downtime

Chapter 17: Downtime

Zuko welcomed Team Avatar and the Kyoshi Warriors into the main hall of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. "Make yourselves at home. Your quarters are being prepared as we speak, and we have a couple of hours before the real work begins."

"So…" Sokka began, "What is there to do around here?"

Zuko smiled. "Well, you could explore the city, the palace, or for any aspiring sword masters, Piandao might be willing to give you a free lesson."

Sokka's eyes widened as Piandao stepped into view. "Hello, Sokka."

The young man bowed. "Master Piandao."

Zuko scanned the rest of the group. "You have free rein of the Palace and the city; enjoy yourselves while I attend to a few matters."

* * *

Piandao sat meditating in the garden when Sokka came. "Master, I wish to ask you for further instruction. My training is not yet complete."

The swordmaster opened his eyes and smiled. "Very well." He whipped his sword out and spun around. "Let us begin."

Yun, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warriors came out to watch. Sokka readied himself but was still driven back by the onslaught of blows. Piandao moved forward, thrusting horizontally, while Sokka attempted to execute attacks of his own. As the master drove his student back towards a tree, Sokka came up with a plan.

Piandao lunged forward as Sokka turned; the young warrior barely made it high enough as the blade penetrated the tree. He had run up the plant and back flipped off, landing behind his opponent. Piandao dodged Sokka's forward stroke while trying to dislodge his blade. He was able to rip it out, taking a large chunk from the middle, just as Sokka swung above his head. He ducked and crescent kicked Sokka's sword to the ground and held it there with his foot.

Sokka, realizing his position, did the sensible thing: he ran.

* * *

Aang held Katara as they viewed the city from a balcony connected to both of their rooms. "It's such a beautiful city." Katara whispered, stunned at its magnificence.

"Yeah…" Aang replied, staring at Katara, "You are.

Katara grinned. "What was that?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head, blushing, as he tried to cover. "I—er … I meant…" He stopped speaking as Katara leaned in to kiss him.

"It's okay; I thought it was sweet."

"Heh, heh…" Aang expelled a breath. _I am such a klutz. _Desperate for another topic, he began to speak. "The world has changed so much. It almost seems like they don't need me anymore."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Aang released his hold on her. "It's just… with the Fire Nation no longer a threat, with the War over, what is my purpose?"

She looked down at the courtyard and shrugged. "That's for you to figure out. But there's nothing wrong with peace; there's nothing wrong with settling down." She turned and smiled.

He felt the heat rising to his cheeks again. "Maybe not. Thanks, Katara."

There was a knock on Aang's door. "Who's there?"

"Sir, Fire Lord Zuko wishes to see you."

"I'll be right there!" He turned to Katara. "You want to come?"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Why wouldn't I?" She pulled him into her embrace. "Let's go, Mr. Big-Shot Avatar."

* * *

Sokka searched for something, anything that would get him out of his current predicament. He then remembered his boomerang. He still had it on his back! He pulled it out and whipped it toward Piandao, immediately sprinting toward him after throwing it. The older man stepped off of his sword in order to dodge the projectile, and Sokka dove, grabbing his sword and righting himself.

Piandao smirked. "That's the way to go! Distract your opponent to regain ground, time, or in some cases, your weapon."

Sokka sent three swift strokes toward his master, but they were only a ploy to enable Sokka to get closer and push Piandao's blade with his own. As his opponent pushed down, instead of going on his back, Sokka slid between Piandao's legs and swiped them out from under him. That couldn't keep the swordmaster down for more than a few seconds, though, and Piandao stood, waiting for Sokka's next move.

"Excellent! Keep me off balance."

Sokka's next few blows alternated between high and low strikes, but no matter what, Piandao could not be moved from his stance.

"Though the art of the sword is fluid, there are times when you must stand your ground!"

Piandao ended the fight by slapping Sokka's sword hand with the flat of his blade, sending the weapon flying. He then sheathed his own sword. "Excellently done, Sokka! You have improved immensely. I am proud to have you as a student."

Sokka bowed. "And I am honored to have you as my master."

Piandao looked over at Yun. "I see the blade on your back, but can you use it?"

Yun glanced at Sokka, who gave him thumbs-up. "Well, I don't have any formal training; I mainly use it as a last resort or to augment my bending." He removed it from his sheath and handed it to Piandao.

The blademaster stroked his goatee. "Interesting, it seems that your sword is made entirely of earth."

Yun nodded. "I made it myself using Earthbending. Over time I was able to compress different sections of it to make it harder than most metal."

Piandao smiled. "Excellent craftsmanship from something unconventional, let us see if it works." He drew his blade and waited.

Yun closed his eyes. _I hope I know what I've gotten myself into._

* * *

Aang and Katara stepped into the throne room, and Zuko came off of his throne. "You wanted to see me, Zuko?"

"Yeah, I thought, well, since your Firebending still needed some work, that you wouldn't mind some extra training."

Aang gave a half-smile. "Yeah… as fun as that sounds, I'm not exactly sure I want to do anymore Hot Squats."

Zuko chuckled. "That's not up to me. I won't be teaching you."

Aang shook his head. "What?" He and Katara both asked in unison as Zuko stepped out of the room.

"If the Avatar would have me, I would be honored to teach him." Jeong Jeong stood.

"Master Jeong Jeong!" Aang beamed. "You're my teacher?"

The old Firebender nodded. "If you would have me."

"Of course! I would be honored to learn from you." Aang's face fell. "That is… if you'll forgive me for what happened the last time."

"Avatar Aang, you have shown maturity far beyond your years in the way you chose to defeat Ozai. You are no longer the child that came to me; you are no longer reckless. You are forgiven."

Aang grinned. "Then let's get started!"

* * *

Yun couldn't have anticipated the sheer amount of strength and skill coming from a non-bender. But it was there; Piandao struck with precision and power. Yun Zhen was constantly retreating; he had to think of something. Though he could feel Piandao's steps, his motions were so fluid that he found it incredibly difficult to discern anything from them. His Seismic Sense was enough to anticipate only the generality of his attacks.

The master's attack string ended as Piandao gave Yun a hard shove. As he slid backward, the young Earthbender sunk his feet into the ground, and when he brought them back up, they were covered in earth. He used that in conjunction with the earth under him to slide along the ground, attacking and then immediately moving out of range.

"Yes, use your bending in tandem with your sword, and few will be able to touch you!" Piandao flipped his sword behind his back and waited.

As Yun slid toward him for another pass, he dug his hand into the ground and launched sand at his opponent's face, but Piandao was ready. As the sand came toward him, he spun his sword in an arc, dispersing the attack. He then whipped his sword down and tripped Yun as he slid by.

Yun sat up, rubbing his head, as his opponent sheathed his sword. "You too have the makings of a great swordmaster; you both simply need to keep practicing." He glanced at Yun. "Although it is peculiar that a Fire Nation citizen would also be an Earthbender."

Yun's eyes widened and Sokka's jaw dropped as he pointed to Yun and back at Piandao. Yun stood. "That's not exactly common knowledge. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course, I meant no harm; I am simply curious as to how my younger brother managed to get a girl to marry him."

Yun's heart stopped as Ty Lee shot up. "What?"

Sokka fainted.

* * *

The guards opened the door to Azula's cell. "You can be assured that no one has been here, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Good." He stepped into the pristine white room. "Hello, Azula."

She turned, smiling. "Oh, hello ZuZu, how is his Fire Lordness these days?"

"Stop with the games, Azula. What are you planning?"

"The weather has been oh so nice; I wish you could have been here yesterday."

Zuko was losing patience. "What are you up to, Azula? Tell me!"

She skipped from one end of her cell to the other. "My day has been fine; thanks for asking."

Fire jumped to Zuko's hands. "Enough games! I'm about do—!"

"Mother visited the other day."

Zuko's eyes widened. "What?"

"She visited me, oh, about two days ago."

"You're lying. No one has been here."

"Not true." Azula face sported an evil grin. "She came to see me and not you. You're just jealous."

Zuko turned and stormed out of the cell. "You are absolutely certain that no one has been here but me?"

The guard stood at attention. "Yes, Fire Lord."

As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help thinking it. _Azula always lies. Azula always lies._


	18. Revelations

Chapter 18: Revelations

Yun glanced at the half-conscious Sokka for half a second before returning his gaze to Piandao. "My father was your brother? But… he never mentioned you."

Piandao sighed. "Being a Firebender was of the utmost importance to my parents, your grandparents. I was not one, so they left me at an orphanage at the age of six." The sword master remained expressionless. "When your father was born a Firebending prodigy, they never even saw fit to tell him of my existence." He turned to Yun. "The reason I revealed this to you is because you look exactly like he did at your age."

"Wait, if you were at an orphanage…"

"I was in the military by the time your father and I met face-to-face. He was an idealist who completely bought into the lie that the War was a way to spread our greatness. I had already won several battles, and they made me a Sergeant. He was not in my squad at the time, but I knew who he was." Piandao sat down cross-legged in the grass.

"Was he, you know, a good person back then?"

"He was nothing like your grandparents. Even in battle he showed compassion. The last time I saw him was when our entire division was sent to crush the rebellions in the Hu Xin Provinces. By that time he had command of his own ship; that is where he met your mother."

"Did you meet her?"

Piandao shook his head. "No, I never got the chance to meet her. It's not like I was invited to the wedding."

"Why not? Didn't Father know who you were?"

"No, I never saw fit to tell him. The less he knew, the better. My intent to desert had been solidified. If he didn't know me on a personal level, he would not be implicated."

Ty Lee smiled warmly. "That's great, Yun! You still have family."

Yun returned the smile. "I guess I do."

"Well, this is bound to be a new experience for the both of us. I now have a nephew, and you have an uncle." Piandao scratched his head. "I'm not really sure where to go from here…"

Yun laughed, "We could start with a Master/Student relationship and work from there."

"I think I can do that."

Yun glanced off to the side. _I finally have a family. And he's Fire Nation, no less. Maybe this'll be easier than I thought._

* * *

Aang stood in the outer courtyard doing breathing exercises, preparing for Jeong Jeong's training. The Firebending Master sat cross-legged, surrounded by candles. With every breath, the flame would grow and shrink.

Jeong Jeong opened his eyes. "Let us begin. You told me that both you and Fire Lord Zuko have learned from the dragons."

Aang nodded. "Yes, but their existence must be kept secret."

"Fire Lord Zuko has already informed me of his plan to help them rebuild the dragon population. You needn't worry about their safety. Now commence with this Dancing Dragon form."

Aang began the form, with Jeong Jeong picking it up almost instantly. "Yes, this is Firebending at its purest form. Life and beauty stem from it, not just destruction and pain."

For over an hour, Aang and Jeong Jeong worked to smooth out the rough edges in his Firebending forms. Their training came to an end, however, when a servant came to them

"Fire Lord Zuko wishes to begin the meeting, and he would like to see both of you there."

* * *

Zuko sat at the edge of the map on the War Room floor while Team Avatar and the Kyoshi Warriors sat around it. Mai entered and took the empty position next to Zuko.

"Man, it feels good to have the gang back together!" Sokka put his arms around Suki and Aang. "Hey, Zuko, come on, group hug!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, Sokka; maybe another time."

"So," Aang began, "Why'd you call us here, Zuko?"

Zuko stood. "The Earth Kingdom has been retaking their land, our colonies, with ruthless efficiency. We might be giving them up anyway, but Kuei and I had yet to come to an agreement. In addition, the strikes not only involve military casualties, but civilian as well."

Katara spoke up. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"Yeah," Suki chimed in, "It seems that this isn't a problem that we can solve."

"That isn't the problem that I called you about; that problem requires Aang to mediate. The problem that I need the rest of you for is the Dai Li."

* * *

Long Feng bowed to Yuan Chong. "My King, I am honored that you would choose me to take Fung Chu's place."

The 51st Earth King dislodged the portion of his Earth Armor attached to his hand and left it floating in mid-air. "The promotion comes with a warning." He sent flying toward Long Feng, where it wrapped around his throat. "If you ever betray me like you did by handing my city to the Fire Nation, I will see to your long and painful execution myself."

Long Feng tried to protest. "I could do nothing… gak… to stop it…" He gasped.

Yuan Chong's eyes narrowed, and the earthen hand constricted tighter. "Liar! You handed Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation scum on a silver platter!" Long Feng began to speak, but his master held up a hand. "I gave you simple instructions. Make it look like I was dead, use the Dai Li to keep order, and do not, under any circumstances, allow the Fire Nation to take my city! You did far worse than fail; you let it happen!"

"Please…urk…mer…mercy…" Long Feng's eyes began to roll back into his head. Yuan Chong rolled his eyes, and the hand flipped him around onto his back, releasing its hold.

"I expect complete obedience, nothing less. If you ever cross me or fail to follow my orders, death awaits you."

"Huh…huh…. Of course, sire."

The king folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "There will be a meeting of all of the leaders of each nation in a few days. Get to Ba Sing Se and keep tabs on everything with your Dai Li. I have ensured that they are still loyal to you. Kill anyone who stands in our way, but leave Kuei to me."

* * *

Toph, who hadn't spoken for the entire meeting, stood. "I thought the Dai Li would be finished. What happened?"

"They killed General Bujing." Zuko replied. "And they tried to kill the other officers. I believe there are bigger schemes afoot."

"Come on, Zuko, the Dai Li are nothing without Long Feng." Sokka said. "But even if he escaped, he would try and take back Ba Sing Se; they aren't much for conspiracies that span nations."

"But they've done it before." Katara said.

"Yeah, but… this just seems like a random revenge attack."

"That could be; they do hate Azula." Zuko stated.

Yun spoke up. "What do you need us for?" Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I came here didn't I?"

"Yun's right," Aang said, "On both counts. What do you want us to do?"

Zuko began pacing. "If the Dai Li are causing trouble, the logical place for them to cause a lot of it is the World Meeting in Ba Sing Se. I want you to ensure that Kuei knows about their return. I won't ask you to provide protection for the leaders; that is to be decided at your discretion."

"It's simple. We just have to keep the Dai Li away from the summit." Sokka said. "Maybe Kuei can—."

Sokka was stopped midsentence by Generals Mung, Shinu, and Shu. They entered simultaneously. "I know you wouldn't interrupt me without good reason. What happened?" Zuko asked.

"Fire Lord," Shinu started, "Our contingent in the Kolau Mountain Range has been wiped out."

"You'd better have an excellent explanation for this. We aren't even supposed to have a military presence in the Kolau Mountains."

"We…um… don't…officially. But regardless, they were attacked and completely destroyed by an Earthbender army based in Omashu."

"Are there any left?"

"No… they were all killed. Every soldier, worker, is dead."

Aang shook his head. "Bumi would never do that!"

Shinu turned to Aang. "Forgive me, Avatar, but Bumi was not leading them. We know the uniforms of Bumi's military, and they were not there."

"Then who—?"

"We believe this is the same sect that is taking our Colonies."

Zuko looked at the map. "We must move and get to Ba Sing Se before this escalates." He scanned the faces of his friends. "Are you ready to leave?"

Aang knitted his brow. "Actually, Appa can't make the trip all the way to Ba Sing Se in time…"

"I know. That is why I made a large enclosure in one of the airships for him. You will all travel with me and my Officers."

"But Appa—!"

Zuko held up his hand. "I'm sorry, Aang, but your duty is to the world. And we have to get to that summit. Can you be ready to leave in two hours?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. My officers and guards are already prepared to leave. We make for Ba Sing Se this afternoon."


	19. Old Ways

Chapter 19: Old Ways

One Week Ago

Iroh sat in the Jasmine Dragon, his pride, and simply savored the day. It was slow, but he did not mind. It wasn't often that he got much time to himself because of the tea shop. He sipped his cup of Ginseng and smiled. This was what life was all about: serenity.

An elderly man, bald and skinny, walked into the shop. As he came up to the counter, Iroh recognized that white beard. Iroh gestured toward the Pai Sho table.

"Shall we?"

The visitor nodded. "Let's."

They sat on opposite ends of the table. The bearded man placed a White Lotus tile in the middle of the board.

"I see you favor the White Lotus gambit," Iroh said, "Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend." The man replied.

"Then let us play." Iroh said enthusiastically.

The two men placed tiles around the board, eventually forming a Lotus bud. "It has been a long time since we have seen one another, Grand Lotus Pathik." He moved behind the counter and poured him a cup of his best Jasmine.

"Yes, my old friend, it certainly has." The old guru smiled and sipped his tea. "I hope life has treated you well these six years."

Iroh chuckled. "Indeed, my nephew is now the Fire Lord, and there is peace the world has not seen in a hundred years. Not only that, I managed to conquer Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, you have done that, the right way this time." The two old men sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I regret that we parted on such poor terms; it was my fault. In my arrogance, I thought I could ignore the tenets of the Order in such a blatant way."

Pathik stroked his beard. "Yet that incident did not change who you were and are. You were never a cruel man, Iroh. In my long life, few men I know of rivaled you in wisdom, and in power."

"Well, all of the unpleasantness behind us, why have you come? As much as I would like to believe you came for tea and some catching up…"

"Yes, it would seem as though I have a favor to ask of you." He leaned toward Iroh. "I need you to bring the Order here."

"To Ba Sing Se?" The Grand Master raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"A storm is coming, and the Order is going to help the World weather it."

* * *

"This airship is the largest in the fleet since most of the fleet, including my father's personal vessel, was wiped out during Sozin's Comet." Zuko said as they left the Fire Nation. "It will take us two days to reach Ba Sing Se, so feel free to explore and make yourselves at home."

Aang walked up to Zuko. "How is this big meeting in Ba Sing Se supposed to go, exactly?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know; we haven't had one for over a hundred years. I think it'll be a new experience for everyone."

"Am I the only one who's kinda freaking out about this? " Aang threw his arms in the air. "I don't know how to be what they are going to need."

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear."

Aang sighed. "I hate it when things aren't clear…"

* * *

Two hours later

Sokka and Yun sat with Suki, Ty Lee, and Katara in the mess hall, bored out of their minds. "Man, what is there to do on this ship? I've got it: nothing!" Sokka dragged his hands down his face. "I'm going crazy!" He glanced quickly from one person to another.

Toph strolled up. "We could eject all of the guys who drive this thing into the ocean again if you want."

Yun stared at the ceiling. "You guys have all the fun! I was traveling the entire time! No fun at all…"

Ty Lee rolled backwards into a handstand. "I wanna see you guys sword fight! That would be amazing!" She flipped forward, standing upright.

Sokka and Yun glanced at each other. "Us?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, that would be such a great way to pass the time."

"Yeah, well I'm afraid that it wouldn't take me very long to beat Yun, but if you insist…" Sokka stepped forward and made an exaggerated stabbing motion with his sword, still in its sheath.

Yun raised an eyebrow. "You're on. This should be fun."

They went to the middle of the mess hall where there were no tables. "The rules?" Sokka offered.

"No bending." Yun replied. "Not that it's going to be an issue with this hunk of metal. Other than that…"

Sokka grinned. "Anything goes."

* * *

Kuei sat on his throne waiting for the arrival of his servant. The meeting was in three days, and he wasn't ready.

"Sire, you wished to see me?"

Snapped out of his short reverie, Kuei answered. "Ah, yes, I need you to present the resolution I wrote to the royal printmakers. They are to make enough copies of it to fill the city." The young Earth King stood and stroked Bosco's fur. "No more secrets, this city is going to see a new day. A new era of openness will come if I have any say in the matter."

General How entered the throne room. "Ah, General, you have good news I hope."

"I wish I did. The Fire Nation Colonies are being systematically wiped out by Earth Kingdom soldiers, but they are not ours. The neither fly our flag nor wear our colors. I ask your permission to use force to stop this before we ignite another war."

Kuei sat down and shook his head. In his travels, he had seen what the War had done to his Kingdom. He could only imagine how the rest of the world faired. "No, we will not have another war on our hands. Have General Fong send contingents to the remaining colonies to defend them, I will speak with Fire Lord Zuko personally about a joint venture at the World Meeting."

"Of course, my liege." How bowed.

"The world is a changed place; I will not see it suffer further."

* * *

Yun charged first, knowing he was at a disadvantage. _If I was fighting on solid earth, I could predict his sword strokes, but this is metal. I'll have to win an early victory._ He spun his blade in an arc, feinting left but attacking right. Sokka anticipated his maneuver and blocked; he commenced his attack by sliding his blade down the length of Yun's and pushing him over.

Yun immediately scissor-kicked Sokka's legs out from under him, but his opponent rolled onto one of the tables, gaining the high ground.

"Go, Sokka!" Suki yelled.

Yun glared at Suki, who shrugged. He returned his attention to Sokka, who was raining down blows with precision. _I have to get him down!_ Yun saw his opportunity. He threw his sword, a risky move, up in the air; as Sokka watched it for a split second, Yun jumped and kicked off of a far table. He grabbed his sword in mid-air and landed on Sokka's table, behind him, and Yun kicked him off, effectively taking the high ground.

He proceeded to rain down attacks of his own as Sokka fought to defend himself. The end came when Sokka dropped to his side and switch-kicked as he blocked one of Yun's blows. The kick sent Yun into the table hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"I think I win." Sokka sheathed his sword and held out a hand. "Swordbending rules!"

Yun caught his breath as he came up. "Next time we fight on solid ground; then we'll see."

While Suki congratulated Sokka, Ty Lee put her hand on Yun's shoulder. "That was impressive!"

Yun grinned. "I'll get him next time."

"Well I think you both could use some work." Toph smirked.

All heads turned when they heard clapping. "Quite a display. I am impressed with both of my students." Piandao walked toward them.

"Master Piandao! What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"I have never seen one of these World Meetings, so Jeong Jeong and I decided to come along."

Katara smiled. "So Jeong Jeong's here too?"

Piandao smiled. "Yes, we also decided that our respective students would need instruction. But I see that I'll have no trouble convincing the two of you to practice."

Toph blew her hair out of her eyes. "If only Twinkle Toes was so enthusiastic."

* * *

Long Feng paced in front of three Dai Li agents. "You will attend the summit disguised as the Royal Earthbender Guards. I hope that I do not need to stress the importance of maintaining a low profile. Observe and report; do not, under any circumstances, engage."

"Yes, Long Feng!" The three said in unison.

"If you fail me, Yuan Chong will have all of our heads. Now go, position yourselves. I must know what goes on at that meeting."


	20. The Impenetrable City, Pt 1

Chapter 20: The Impenetrable City, Pt. 1

After two days of travel in the airship, the group finally arrived in Ba Sing Se. As they exited the transport, they were greeted warmly by Earth King Kuei and the Council of Five.

"Welcome, heroes!" Kuei bowed. "I am honored to have you stay with us in Ba Sing Se. I hope you will find the city quite different from your initial arrival last year." He indicated Team Avatar. "You will all have accommodations within the palace itself, if you so desire."

Zuko bowed in respect. "King Kuei, if I might have a word with you before the World Meeting. We have something that I think we need to discuss."

Kuei's smile vanished. "Yes, indeed, Fire Lord Zuko; we can talk in my study." He circled around to Piandao and Jeong Jeong. "As for you, great Masters, Iroh wishes to see you both at your earliest convenience, and I must say that I am happy to see two of the men who helped liberate the Earth Kingdom. I am honored to be in your presence."

Both old men bowed. "As are we, Earth King."

Kuei faced the group. "Now, before we get to the politics and bureaucracy of it all, I would like to invite you all to the feast."

Sokka began salivating. "Easy does it, big guy." Toph punched him in the arm. "Don't make a fool of yourself until we've been here at least an hour."

* * *

As they all sat at Kuei's table enjoying the exquisite selection, Kuei attempted to make small talk. "So, Fire Lord Zuko, when will your officers arrive?"

Zuko, who was, as usual, sitting next to Mai, wiped his mouth. "Well, they should be here by tomorrow, here in plenty of time for the meeting."

"Good, good, that leaves only the two Water Tribes," A servant leaned down and whispered in Kuei's ear. "And I have just been informed that the representatives from the Southern Water Tribe have just arrived."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other, eyes wide. "Dad!" They said in unison as Katara ran out to meet him, ignoring etiquette. Sokka glanced in that direction, but decided on finishing his plate first.

While General How fidgeted at the display, Kuei laughed. "I guess she has more pressing matters to attend to." He stroked Bosco's fur and fed him a cabbage.

"So what's this meeting about anyway?" Yun asked.

Aang spoke up. "It is a post-War meeting to decide how best to initiate recovery."

"Andth Aahng issh gon' be doin' histh Ahvatah ting!" Sokka said as he stuffed his mouth full.

Suki gave him an elbow to the ribs. "Sokka! That's rude!" She tried her best to hide a grin while she did so.

Sokka swallowed. "Sorry, force of habit…"

Mai just rolled her eyes at the whole display. "It'll be over soon; I promise." Zuko reassured her.

"Why do people have to be so boring…?" Mai sighed.

Zuko laughed quietly. "At least we haven't seen anything…" His smile deflated as the servants brought out a large basket of mangos, "…orange…"

"Looks like you spoke too soon…"

Zuko gave an awkwardly wide grin.

* * *

Hakoda, Bato, and Pakku entered the Earth King's palace and were immediately greeted by Katara. "Dad!" She addressed Hakoda but gave all three men a hug. "How are things back home?"

Hakoda shrugged. "About the same, we're still trying to rebuild. Our sister tribe in the North transplanted some of their Waterbenders to us in order to get us going again." Katara beamed. "That's great! Come on, the Earth King is treating us to a feast!"

Her father held up a hand. "No, we have our own arrangements; I will meet with the King later." He glanced at the door. "At least now I know where your brother is."

"Are you staying in the Palace, too?"

"Yes, but we have yet to unpack." Hakoda kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'll see you tonight, Katara; Pakku, Bato, and I are going to scout the city."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you worried about the Fire Nation Generals?"

Hakoda winked. "It never hurts to be cautious."

* * *

The Next Day

The World Meeting began with Kuei making the opening statements. "We have endured much as a world. People from every nation have suffered because of the War. Now, now we have the power to set things right! I am here to ask you, generals, admirals, Fire Lord, Chieftains, every one of us, myself included, to make the sacrifices necessary to achieve peace." He waved his hand toward Aang, who sat opposite from Kuei in the circular table. "With the Avatar's help, we can finally reach an agreement; we can set this right!"

Everyone present gave a standing ovation, and each nation had their own representatives, be they chieftains or officers. Aang stood.

"Please! I am only one person. The success of this World Meeting falls on your shoulders! Be strong but kind as we move forward."

The clapping ceased as the fabled Order of the White Lotus members, in full garb, stepped into the hall. Yun's eyes widened. "Guru Pathik!"

The old man looked at him and smiled, quickly returning his gaze to the proceedings. Zuko stood and bowed, prompting the other four leaders to do the same. "Greetings, White Lotus members, I am honored that the liberators of Ba Sing Se would be in attendance."

Iroh stepped forward. "We simply wish to ensure the success of the proceedings; please, continue."

* * *

The three Dai Li agents watched in horror as the Order entered. Some of the most powerful benders and non-benders alike were already here, but each member of this group radiated power.

One leaned toward another. "We must warn Long Feng; if we attempt anything, we will be wiped out."

"I agree. We cannot stand against so many…"

The third strolled over. "How will we deal with this?"

"We must simply report it to Long Feng."

* * *

Yuan Chong looked at the Outer Wall and saw the remains of the Drill, still left as a reminder. "I will ensure that Ba Sing Se will never be breached again." As his Terra Tanks rolled forward, he held no fear of their discovery, as the Wall Guard had been 'relieved' and replaced by his own men.

Ri Wu walked beside the former Earth King. "What shall we do? Long Feng has given us nothing!"

"I know. That is why I am going to see this meeting for myself."

"What? But… you could be discovered!"

"Highly unlikely, I have been dead for twenty-one years. No one will recognize me."

* * *

The four leaders deliberated for hours, occasionally aided by their respective advisors. Zuko, though his desires were similar to Kuei's, had to bargain with Hakoda.

"My tribe has been decimated by Fire Nation raids. If it wasn't for our sister tribe, we would be gone. I feel that it would be best if we were in some way offered aid. Maybe you have any of our Waterbenders left?"

Zuko looked at Shinu, who shook his head. "I would be happy to look through our records for that information; in the meantime, we can use the Southern Raider vessels to render any aid you might require." Shinu put his head in his hands.

Hakoda nodded. "That's a start."

Kuei smiled. "This is good that we can reach such agreements, but I want to know about the Air Nomads." He glanced at Aang.

Aang swallowed nervously. "I have a few ideas about revitalizing my nation, but I can't do anything about the Sky Bison population. Appa's the last of his kind." Aang lowered his head.

"Well, that is horrible, but at least you might be able to restore the Air Nomads. On a different topic, I seem to be missing an advisor." Kuei looked at the Order of the White Lotus. "Where is King Bumi?"

Iroh stepped forward once more, head bowed. "Bumi is dead. We received the news this morning from a very distressed messenger."

"I see…" Kuei bowed his head in turn. "I hope he passed in his sleep."

Piandao stepped forward. "That is not the case; he was killed."

Kuei's head shot up. "What?"

"Bumi was killed by a group of powerful Earthbenders, the same group that is responsible for the mess with the Colonies."

Kuei folded his hands and rested his chin. "I believe, gentlemen, that we should cease deliberations for the day." He stood and bowed to each of them. "I also believe that today was successful; I hope that we can continue this pattern. In the meantime, I must speak with General Iroh."


	21. The Impenetrable City, Pt 2

Chapter 21: The Impenetrable City, Pt. 2

Yun Zhen sat on the bed in his quarters, sorrow filling his heart. The first day of the World Meeting had ended with the news of Bumi's death. _My mentor… he's gone._

"I should have been there to help…" Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them away. "Why! I've had everything taken away from me! My parents and my mentor are both dead…" He raised his fists. "Why am I the one suffering?"

He felt her footsteps before she even got to the door, and he opened it. Ty Lee stood, ready to knock, but quickly and sheepishly pulled back her hand. "I'm sorry, Yun."

"It's alright; you weren't really interrupting anything." _Except the psychotic rant of someone who has lost everything._

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant about Bumi. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Yun gestured to his room. "It's a lot nicer than what I'm normally used to."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Yun gave an unconvincing grin. "Yeah, I'll be fine." His heart began beating like a drum, and even he didn't expect what came out of his mouth. "Do you want to… I don't know… go out and… uh… do something?" He needed to take his mind off of Bumi.

Her expression brightened considerably, and it made Yun slightly happier to see her like that. "Sure! I'd love that! What do you have in mind?"

Yun took her hand. "Well… there is this one tea shop that I've heard a lot about…"

* * *

Aang and Katara stood on the balcony of Aang's suite; it was the only room on that side of the palace with one.

"The sunset is so beautiful…" Katara said wistfully.

"Yeah, it is. It almost made me forget about today's meeting." Aang grinned.

"How did it feel, being there with all those leaders?"

"Honestly, it was really scary." Aang laughed. "I'm the Avatar, and the only thing that scares me is a little meeting…" He gazed at Katara. "That and losing the people I love."

Katara smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, but Hakoda chose that moment to open the balcony door. "Katara, I wanted to know—!" He stood, mouth gaped open.

"Dad!" Katara yelled, indignant.

The Southern Water Tribe Chieftain shook his head. "I can see that you two are… busy, so… I'll come back later…" Hakoda backed away before closing the door.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Fathers!"

* * *

Zuko and Mai sat in the Jasmine Dragon, enjoying tea and fruit tarts. "Thank you for making all of this in advance, Uncle."

Iroh shrugged. "It's not every day that the Fire Lord comes to my shop with his girlfriend. Besides, it's been slow."

Zuko cocked his head. "Representatives from all four nations are here in Ba Sing Se, and business is slow?"

"No, no, I was talking about Pai Sho! People don't play as often as they used to." Iroh glanced at Zuko out of the corner of his eye. "If only someone would play just one game with a lonely old man…"

Zuko chuckled. "Sorry, Uncle, but I'm not too sure Mai would put up with having to watch."

Mai nodded. "It's true. I'm just a spoiled brat." She softened the comment with a small smile.

"I'll play." Piandao said as he walked through the door. "It's been quite a while since I have lost to the great General Iroh."

Iroh beamed. "Excellent! A worthy opponent to match my skill and wit, who is nothing like my _bad sport of a nephew_!"

As the two Lotus members sat down to play, Yun and Ty Lee walked through the door. "Excuse me for a moment Master Piandao." Iroh said as he got up to greet his customers.

"Take all the time you need, General; it will give me more time to create my strategy…" Piandao replied as he stroked his goatee, deep in thought.

Yun couldn't help but notice Mai glaring at him as he walked past. "Better put her on my 'People to Avoid for the Sake of my Health' list." He said to himself.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon! How may I be of service?"

Yun recognized the man as the Grand Lotus at the meeting next to Guru Pathik. "Well, sir, I'd like to know what kind of tea you serve. I'm not really…um… knowledgeable about the different kinds." He turned to Ty Lee. "What would you like?"

"Oh, I don't know…" She looked at the board outlining the different kinds. "What's your favorite, Iroh?"

"Well, young lady, my personal favorite is Jasmine, but for you, I'd recommend White Dragon. It is a high quality leaf that is rare and has an exquisite taste."

"Ooh, that's sounds wonderful."

Yun wasn't paying much attention to the exchange. _Iroh, isn't that the general who… no, it couldn't be…_

"And what would you like, young man?"

Forcibly brought back to reality, Yun quickly glanced at the board. "Uh… I'll have Green Tea, please, sir."

"Ah, a brilliant choice, Green Tea aids in one's health and well-being." Iroh looked more closely at the patron in front of him. "You are Fire Nation, so what are you doing here? Are you one of the officers' servants?"

Yun's eyes widened. _How does everyone know this? Am I about to find a long lost grandfather? _"Uh… no… how did you…?"

Iroh poured their tea. "It's your eyes, young man, amber is not an eye color native to any other nation but the Fire Nation, mostly nobility. "He handed them each their cups. "If it is not a subject you want discussed…"

"No, it's fine. I guess it was just more obvious than I thought."

All three turned as Piandao interrupted. "Especially if you're family…"

* * *

Katara paced the room like a caged Tigerdillo. "I just can't believe he doesn't trust me enough to respect my privacy!"

Aang held up his hands. "Easy, Katara, so he accidentally walked in on us; what's the big deal?"

Katara shook her head. "Oh, no, that was no accident! He did that on purpose!"

"Maybe he was just trying to help?" Aang offered weakly.

"Oh, yeah, even though I'm a Waterbending master, he still thinks I need protection. Well I don't!"

"He's just trying to be a good father, Katara, calm down."

Katara sighed. "Maybe you're right… it probably was just an accident."

Aang smiled. "See? What'd I tell you?"

"I just hope he doesn't blow things out of proportion…"

* * *

Hakoda sat on a bench outside of his room. "I'm telling you, Bato, I'm losing my grip on my family. I'm Dad, but why don't I feel like Dad?"

Bato leaned against the wall. "There's a simple solution to your dilemma: be Dad. While your children may be powerful warriors, you're still in charge. They have to see that."

Hakoda sighed. "Well, my daughter is making out with the Avatar… that, Bato, is any father's nightmare. The kid may be young, but he could still beat me with both hands behind his back."

"So what exactly is the problem?"

Hakoda half smiled. "I guess I just don't want to lose my daughter too soon."

"Hey, you've got two years until she's marrying age Big Papa!" Bato slapped him on the back. "And besides, if you really want the kid to go away, you could tell him some of your jokes."

"Yeah… hey!"

"I'm just messing with you." Bato grinned, but that quickly went away. "Besides, if the Avatar finds Sokka funny, it probably wouldn't work anyway."

* * *

Yun gave Iroh two gold pieces as payment. "Thank you for stopping by!" He suddenly stopped them as they went to leave. "Wait!"

Yun turned. "What is it?"

Iroh pointed to Ty Lee. "You I know, but you," He turned to Yun. "I do not. What is your name?"

"Yun Zhen, sir."

"Ah, a wonderful name, and I believe aptly so. It means 'Flourishing Loyalty.' Does that not describe you?"

Yun nodded. "I guess it does. Thanks again!"

"You're very welcome."

As they left the tea shop, Yun and Ty Lee failed to notice the two Dai Li agents perched on the roof across from the shop.

"The Fire Lord is in that building; maybe we should take him out now."

"No!" The other one said. "Our orders are to observe and report, nothing more. Besides, the two of us would be killed going up against him and the Dragon of the West alone."

"Agreed," replied the first, "Go alert Long Feng; I'll follow the two that just left."

* * *

Yun and Ty Lee walked the streets of the upper ring. "So, Ty Lee, you know my life story in a nutshell, but I don't know that much about you."

Ty Lee jumped up onto the walkway railing, never losing step. "Where do I start? I guess I'll just tell you about my family. I was born one of seven sisters who all looked exactly alike, and well… that was never fun. I could never be myself because there were carbon copies of me everywhere. It wasn't until after I took up acrobatics that I began to feel like… like I mattered."

"But you do matter."

"Thanks, Yun, you're sweet, but back then I wanted to get away from being a part of a matched set. When I joined the circus, I felt unique, accepted."

"It makes your current situation kind of ironic then." _What are you doing? Stop talking before you get yourself into trouble!_

"What do you mean?"

"Well," _Shut up! Shut up! _"I mean, you didn't want to be part of a matched set, but now that you're with the Kyoshi Warriors, who dress a fight alike, you kinda are." _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Ty Lee looked at the ground. "I'd never thought of it that way."

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded; it just sorta came out." Yun apologized.

"No, I mean I'd really never thought of it that way before." She smiled as Yun blushed. "But it's nice to know that you care about my feelings."

They stopped when they reached a fountain with lanterns all around.

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty." Ty Lee said as she stared at the water.

Yun stared at the lanterns until he felt Ty Lee squeeze his hand. "Thank you for this, Yun."

"What'd I do?"

She turned to him. "You accepted me."

Yun's breath was stolen away as she pulled him in for a kiss. They both drank deep in tender caress that lasted for several seconds.

"Uh… you're welcome." This was all Yun could say as they held each other close.

* * *

Long Feng stood and watched as the two foolish teens enjoyed themselves. "Move in, both have connections to the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko; capture them both alive!"

"Yes, Long Feng!" The Dai Li agents replied as they descended from the roof.

Yun felt them a second too late. "Watch ou—!" He felt a fist graze his chin and knock him into the pool. Two more sets of rock gloves restrained Ty Lee's hands and feet. The Dai Li opened up a passage and carried her under.

"Yun!"

Yun Zhen jumped out of the water and stuck his arms into the earth. "Ty Lee!" He felt one of the agent sending a fissure toward him, so he jumped to the left and promptly relieved the man of his bending. He then proceeded to break his nose with an open-handed palm strike.

_I need my sword._ Yun thought as he deprived more agents of their bending. He followed the trail underground and saw Long Feng with two more Dai Li, one of whom was carrying Ty Lee. Yun launched spikes from his gauntlets at Long Feng, but the more experienced Earthbender grabbed Ty Lee as he fired them and tossed her in their path.

"No!" Yun had no time to think; he simply stomped the earth and raised a slab that saved Ty Lee's life. The intense pain returned. "Augh!" Yun slumped over, trying to stay conscious.

"Yun!" Ty Lee yelled, tears flowing freely.

Long Feng picked Ty Lee up off of the ground. "He is weakened; restrain him and bring him with you."

"Yes, Long Feng!" The two said as they closed in.


	22. Lake Laogai

Chapter 22: Lake Laogai

The Dai Li agents walked toward Yun Zhen, who was currently experiencing one of his attacks. _They're taking her! I have to get up!_

As he stood shakily, one of the agents fired their rock gloves, intent on subduing him. "No," He resolved, "You won't take her!" He pointed both hands forward, two fingers extended, and absorbed the rock gloves, making them a part of his gauntlet.

"My turn." He said as he weakened the earth beneath them. As the two agents sunk into the ground, Yun staggered forward. He could barely feel Long Feng; if he did not move quickly, Ty Lee would be lost. He paralyzed the first one as the man removed himself from the earth, but the second was able to escape from his prison and readied himself for an attack.

Yun sunk his feet into the rock, covering them. He then kicked off his 'shoe', sending it into the agent's right hand and pinning it to the tunnel ceiling. Before the agent could free himself, Yun battered his pressure points, completely blocking his chi.

Yun proceeded to suspend his other arm, leaving him to hang by his limbs. He tried to feel the earth, but Long Feng and Ty Lee were both out of his range. He turned to the imprisoned man. "You're going to tell me where they went."

The Dai Li agent laughed before grimacing, pained by his lack of proper chi flow. "Like I'm going to cross him for you. Good luck, kid…"

Yun extended the earth on his gauntlet to form claws. "Where did he take her! You have ten seconds to tell me, or I end this!"

The man sneered. "You won't kill me, kid; it's not in you. You don't have what it takes."

The two stared at each other, but Yun knew he was right. "Ahh!" He slammed the spikes into the ground and stormed out of the tunnel.

"She's gone, kid; accept it!" The agent yelled after him.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me in private, King Kuei." Zuko said as he sat in the Earth King's private study.

Kuei smiled sadly. "It is a pity that we can't meet face to face under… better circumstances." He sat at his desk and folded his hands. "I have reviewed the matter you posed to me, and what I have found will not bode well for any of us if it is true."

"Why? What did you find?" Zuko leaned forward.

"Apparently, the force that attacked your colonies and took Omashu are being led by Ri Wu. He was a general on the Council of Five during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. He constitutes a major threat because of his following among the troops and his Earthbending prowess."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "But how is one man such a problem?"

Kuei slid a scroll toward Zuko. "This, Fire Lord, details his defection and all who followed him. You'll notice that many high ranking officers and infantry alike went with him. I believe Long Feng knew and sought to hide that above all else. I believe they are working together."

Zuko read through the document's contents, but one entry made him raise an eyebrow. "He killed his superior officer?"

Kuei nodded. "Just before his defection, yes. The official records, no doubt manipulated, state that he was killed in action."

"Why did he do that? There was no reason for it."

"The real records painted a picture for me to better understand what really went on when I was being manipulated. If you knew that his superior officer, General Lee, surrendered the Outer Wall to your uncle…"

"Then Ri Wu, hating the Fire Nation like I assume he does, would have felt betrayed and acted in anger."

Kuei stood. "Exactly. That is what I am trying to show you, Fire Lord Zuko. Ri Wu, with his army and equipment, has the power to become a major threat to the peace we are trying to achieve." He grabbed another scroll from the shelf and handed that to Zuko, as well. "This is an estimate of his forces from our most recent reports."

Zuko read through it, becoming increasingly dismayed. "Are these numbers accurate?"

Kuei shrugged. "That is an estimate based on several sightings."

_One-thousand troops, that's insane for someone who defected!_ "And I see they have captured Fire nation naval vessels and Terra Tanks. No wonder they've been able to take our colonies!"

Kuei paced. "That is why we needed to talk. How are we going to proceed, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Ty Lee opened her eyes, unsure of where she was. "What… what happened?" Her head felt heavy, but she suddenly remembered. "Yun!" She began to slip back into unconsciousness.

"Now, now, we can't have you going to sleep just yet." Long Feng stepped into the light of a lantern on a circular mechanism. "You were with the Fire Nation princess, therefore you know the Fire Lord. You will be of great use to us."

"Where… where am I?"

The lantern began spinning, and she couldn't stop staring. "That is not important; just focus on my voice."

"Your voice…" Ty Lee shook her head, trying to clear it. "What's wrong with me?"

Long Feng continued speaking in a soft voice. "Just a little something to help you concentrate. Now, there is a simple matter I would like to discuss: oblivion."

Ty Lee knew something was wrong, but she couldn't place it. "Oblivion?"

"Yes. Some tend to view it as an escape. From the rigors of life. But there is more than one kind of oblivion. There is also an oblivion of the mind, a sweet escape."

"A sweet escape…" Ty Lee repeated.

"Yes, exactly…" Long Feng smiled, a gentle expression. Ty Lee knew he meant her no harm. "I want you to feel that happiness, as well. As long as you follow my every order, you too can find it."

"…Your every order…"

"Now I ask you, what is oblivion?"

Ty Lee smiled. "A sweet escape…"

* * *

Kuei sat on his throne. The meeting would continue, and he was sure now of his role. "I will keep this world from plunging into darkness."

"An admirable aspiration, to be sure."

Kuei's eyes widened when he heard the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Yuan Chong stepped out of the shadows. "Now, don't tell me that you've forgotten your own father. I've only been gone for twenty-one years."

"Dad? You're alive?" Kuei beamed. "It's been years! What...how?"

"I am alive. I've come to restore us to greatness."

"What are you talking about?"

The former Earth King folded his hands behind his back. "The War revealed our weaknesses, and I intend to fix them. You have already begun enabling the Earth Kingdom to flourish, despite Long Feng's meddling. For that I am proud."

Kuei suddenly felt uneasy. "What are you doing here?"

Yuan Chong put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I want you by my side when we show the world, especially the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom's might!"

* * *

Yun staggered into the Outer Courtyard of the palace, still weak from his attack. Everyone was lounging around, not a care in the world, but they stopped what they had been doing to stare at Yun.

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked.

Mai glared at him. "Where's Ty Lee?"

Yun looked at all of them. "She and I were attacked by the Dai Li; I couldn't save her…" Everyone's eyes widened.

Mai whipped out one of her daggers, eyes filled with rage. "You what? You let her get captured?"

Yun stood straight as she approached. "I tried to save her, but I couldn't. So, yes, it is my fault." He glanced at each of them. "But I'm going after her. I'll be getting my sword and armor; if anyone wants to come and help instead of just yelling and making threats," He stared defiantly at Mai, "I could use the help."

Suki got up. "I'm in; Ty Lee is one of us. It's the least I can do."

Toph grinned. "I haven't kicked Dai Li butt in forever! Count me in."

Yun smiled. "Then let's go."

"Wait!" Mai put a hand on Yun's shoulder to stop him.

"Are you gonna yell at me some more, or—?"

"I'm coming because Ty Lee is my friend. I'm still mad at you!"

Yun nodded. "Fair enough." He looked at Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the other Kyoshi Warriors. "What will you do?"

Aang spoke up. "If the Dai Li are back, the Earth King will need protection. We can handle anything they throw at us."

Yun nodded. "I need to know where the Dai Li might base their operation."

Toph frowned. "That's easy. They would probably go someplace familiar."

Suki scrunched her eyebrows. "Where?"

Aang's expression darkened. "Lake Laogai."

* * *

Kuei backed away from Yuan Chong. "You're behind the attacks… it was you…"

The 51st Earth King nodded. "It was. The Fire Nation had no right to our land; they still don't. I intend to show them the error of their ways."

"By igniting another war…"

"Precisely."

"No." Kuei shook his head. "I will not allow the world to face another war!"

Yuan Chong laughed. "Do not be naïve! War is inevitable."

"You're wrong. As a citizen of the Earth Kingdom, you answer to me! I am ordering you to stop this aggression, now!"

The older man's eyes lit up with fury. "HOW DARE YOU! I am your father and your king. _You_ obey me!"

"Wrong again. You gave up your throne when you declared yourself dead."

Yuan Chong seethed. "It is only because you are my son that you still stand. If you will not stand by me, I give you one warning: Stay out of my way!"

"You were a good father once." Kuei sat on his throne. "But I will oppose your lunacy now."

"Then you will fail. Goodbye, _Earth King_ Kuei." He exited the throne room.

* * *

Yun and the others stood at the edge of the lake. "Yep, they definitely did some remodeling…" Toph said as she felt below. She stomped her feet and brought up a secret entrance.

"Let's go." Yun said.

As soon as they entered, they were attacked by Dai Li agents. "Long Feng has ordered the capture of the knife thrower and the blind one; kill the others!"

Yun unsheathed his sword and submerged his feet in earth. Two Dai Li agents attempted to strike him with the rock fists, but he slid around them while at the same time cutting them down with his sword.

"I'm going to find Ty Lee!" He said as another agent fell.

"We'll hold them!" Suki replied. "Just go!"

* * *

Yun could feel him, almost as if it was an invitation. That might've been true if he hadn't encountered and defeated several Dai Li along the way. He came to a large room with massive tunnels stemming off, disguised as sewage pipes. Long Feng stood at the center with Ty Lee, who was dressed in a green uniform suited for combat, practicing acrobatics.

"Ty Lee…?"

She looked at him and righted herself. "Yun?"

Long Feng shot her a disapproving look. "Now, Ty Lee, we do not converse with traitors. Remember what I told you."

Her demeanor changed. "I remember."

Yun stepped toward them. "Ty Lee, I'm here; please, let's go."

Long Feng smiled wickedly. "What is oblivion, Ty Lee?"

Her eyes went completely blank. "A sweet escape…"

Long Feng's grin widened. "Kill him."

Yun was suddenly filled with despair. _Oh, spirits, no!_


	23. Escalation

Chapter 23: Escalation

Suki, Toph, and Mai had their hands full; it was as if every agent had chosen that moment to attack. Toph could feel each Dai Li agent and their intentions, and she responded accordingly. One of them slid toward her, but she sent two small patches of earth to trip him up. She then attacked another, using her space earth bracelet to wrap around an agent's neck. Unfamiliar with the new form, the man struggled until a fist sized rock to the head knocked him unconscious.

Mai made use of her stilettos to pin agents to the wall, while at the same time taking them out of the fight with precisely thrown pebbles to the temple. An agent launched his rock gloves, fist closed, at her to bring her down, but she whipped out her sai and threw it. It broke through the rock glove and penetrated the man's right shoulder. Mai smiled and launched her newest weapon, the bolo, from her wrist launcher. The bolo, a dart with a small metal ball instead of a point, smacked the pained agent in the forehead, removing him as a threat. The knife thrower walked up nonchalantly and pulled the sai from the man, allowing his unconscious body to drop.

Suki made use of her fan and katana, blinding one agent while back-kicking another. She knocked a set of rock gloves off course with her blade and closed her fan, making it the ideal weapon to bludgeon her hapless opponent. "We really need to get out of here!" She cried as she kicked one of them between the legs.

"I'm working on it!" Toph replied. As a group of Dai Li closed in on her, she very quickly encased herself in a suit of earth armor, simultaneously launching several of them into the ceiling. The last man standing around her found his arm pinned to the wall by a shackle made from Toph's bracelet. Unfortunately for him, he did not even have time to register the incoming rock. Toph, recognizing that she had a moment's calm, reached deep into the earth. She could feel exactly where Yun was, and his heart rate was accelerated. He was in trouble.

* * *

As Ty Lee ran toward him, Yun Zhen backed away. "Ty Lee, wait!" But she ignored him jumped to his right, running across the rock wall. She kicked off and landed behind him, but he sensed her intentions and used the earth to redirect her strikes.

"Please, Ty Lee, don't do this!" He cried as he slid toward Long Feng. Two Dai Li agents landed in front of him and blocked his path. Yun unsheathed his sword and ducked under the first agent, running his blade across the man's midsection. The other, however, opted to go airborne and launched himself above Yun's return stroke. Yun, anticipating the maneuver, slid up the wall and kicked off, intercepting him in midair. The agent fell to the ground, paralyzed, while Yun continued his attack by adding a downward stroke aimed at Ty Lee. He realized at the last second what he was about to do, though, and cut off his attack. This left him open, and Yun felt his breath leave in short gasps as Ty Lee paralyzed his limbs.

He could hear Long Feng clapping as he closed his eyes and regulated his breathing. "Excellent, Ty Lee, now finish him."

Confusion came over Yun as he discovered that he could feel his limbs again, but he soon realized that her strikes hadn't been designed to take him out for long. _She's still there! Somewhere in the back of her mind, she doesn't want this._ He was brought back to the grim reality when he felt a strike at the base of his spine.

"Augh!" He screamed as pain shot through his head. _She's going to kill me._ He expected the next strike in the Death Sequence to come; he even heard Guru Pathik's final word of warning.

"_The Death Sequence should never be used. It is final, and you cannot bring back life. Therefore, I will not teach you; it is not a skill you need to learn."_

He exhaled calmly, prepared for what would come next.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were welcomed by the Earth King, but he looked distant. "What brings you here, young Avatar?"

Sokka stepped forward, all immaturity removed from his expression. "Earth King Kuei, we believe that the Dai Li may attempt another coup. They took one of our friends, and we think they might be after you as well."

Kuei exhaled. "I don't believe they would, seeing that my father won't allow them to touch me."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Your father? I thought that he was dead."

"Just the opposite; we were all fooled. All those years, he was preparing to strike back at the Fire Nation." Kuei stood and scratched behind Bosco's ear, a gesture more suited to calming his nerves than making the bear happy. "I can see the pieces falling into place. Long Feng and the Dai Li hid everything from me! And now my father is in the city with a small portion of his army, ready to take his throne back."

"Indeed I am." All four were surprised to see an older man in an ornate suit of armor, with another in an officer's uniform by his side. "Do not fear, Avatar Aang; I know of you. I also know that Ba Sing Se is mine again!"

* * *

Yun didn't fear death but was relieved when he felt no other strikes. He looked up to see Ty Lee staring down at him with a blank expression. "I know you, don't I?" Her voice was low and devoid of emotion.

Long Feng's eyes widened. "That does not matter! KILL HIM!"

"Of course." She replied, but as she raised her hand to strike, Yun spoke.

"I guess you don't."

Long Feng laughed. "She will never remember what transpired between the two of you! She is my puppet, nothing more!"

But as he spoke, a spark flashed through Ty Lee's mind. _Remember…_ She did remember; she _knew_ him. _What was his name?_

"Ty Lee, focus!" Long Feng barked. "What is oblivion?"

The spark was gone, washed away by the strength of the post hypnotic suggestion. "A sweet escape…"

Yun said three words he knew he should have said by the fountain, the words he had not had the courage to say. "I love you." He wanted her to remember some part of him no matter what happened.

The spark reignited, becoming a tiny flicker of a flame within her mind. "How… how can you say that? We don't even know each other."

Yun stood shakily. "I know you. I know that you're one of seven identical sisters. I know that, to feel unique, you ran off to join the circus. I know that you betrayed Azula to save the life of your friend. And I know that no matter what you may think, you do matter. You matter to me, to Mai, to all of us."

The flame grew. She remembered the Jasmine Dragon, the Kyoshi Day Feast, the journey to the Fire Nation, the fountain, and… _The kiss. Yun!_ She collapsed as she realized the severity of what she had been about to do. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed.

Yun wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It's okay; it's going to be okay."

"ENOUGH!" Long Feng screamed as he took a fighting stance. "This ends now!" He lifted a large slab of earth and launched it toward Ty Lee.

* * *

Aang lifted his staff in attack position. "You created the mess with the colonies!"

Yuan Chong chuckled. "I did that and so much more. Even now, Ba Sing Se's Inner Wall falls to my forces. Even now, I have the power to defeat you, but it does not have to be this way." He glanced at Kuei. "Each of you has battled the Fire Nation spectacularly, and you won the War. However, you did not punish them enough! They need to know what the people of this world felt." He extended his hand. "Join me in finishing this war, all of you! The Fire Nation will know our might!"

Kuei shook his head. "I told you before to stand down. I will only say it this last time!"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka each prepared for a fight. "We stand with King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko; stand down!" Aang ordered.

The old Earthbender closed his eyes. "I respect your position as Avatar." He raised a massive rock from the ground and fired it at Aang. "But it will not preclude my position as Earth King!" He waved Ri Wu away as Aang broke his projectile apart. "Go prepare the troops at the Inner Wall. I can handle them."

Ri Wu bowed. "Of course, sire."

Aang looked at Kuei. "Katara and Sokka will get you out of here while I deal with him."

Katara shook her head. "No! I am staying by your side. Sokka can take Kuei."

Aang nodded, knowing that was a battle he would not win. "Go, get him out of here, warn the Council of Five."

"We will prepare to counterattack." Kuei said as he and Sokka exited the throne room.

Aang turned back around to see a large pillar sliding toward him.

* * *

Yun placed himself between Ty Lee and the attack as he stood. "No more!" He could see, through his connection with the earth, the weakest point in the rock that was coming toward him, and he struck that. The attack crumbled, but Yun wasn't finished. He had used the pieces to create new gauntlets. Long Feng's eyes widened as his feet were submerged by Yun.

As the head of the Dai Li pulled himself out, he failed to realize Yun's distraction. The teenager launched the fingertips from his gauntlet; they were not spikes, however, but blunt. Each one struck a specific pressure point.

As Yun rocketed toward him with his earth shoes, Long Feng attempted to raise another slab but found that he could not. His expression moved from determination to despair as he realized what the young Earthbender's intentions were. Yun launched his left boot off, slamming it into Long Feng's ribcage. Long Feng felt three ribs give completely on his right side.

"Augh!" As he backed away, Yun launched the other boot at his left knee. A resounding pop accompanied the man's groan as he collapsed to his knees. Yun was not finished. He brought down his gloved fists repeatedly on his opponent. Long Feng attempted a weak haymaker, which Yun blocked as he sent an uppercut into his already broken ribs.

No cry could come from his mouth, only air as Yun broke his nose with another punch. His younger opponent then sharpened the claws on his gauntlet and punctured his chest while at the same time slamming him into the ground.

Yun lengthened the claws into spikes when he realized two things. One: He could not take Long Feng's life, even now, and two: more agents were coming. "Ty Lee…" He turned and ran over to her.

* * *

Aang pushed himself over the rock with a concentrated air blast, but his staff was knocked away by a flurry of smaller rocks. He pushed through them all only to see another boulder flying toward him; he simply crashed through it. As he landed in front of the former Earth King, he sent dual fire blasts at his opponent. However, the old man simply put up a thick rock wall to block the flames.

Before Aang could react, Yuan Chong lifted a small pillar into his abdomen and followed by reaching through the barrier, grabbing Aang's arm, and flinging him into the wall. He launched another boulder at Aang, but the Avatar broke it apart before it struck.

Aang was breathing heavily as Katara looked on, concern filling her face. _I need to find some way to help Aang._

Aang glared at Yuan Chong as he launched a forward fire blast while curving another around the side when his opponent raised the rock shield. The initial attack failed, but the second blasted the 51st Earth King into the wall. Katara held out water from her water skin to use.

"Here!"

Aang nodded and took the water, forming a thin, concentrated blade. He swung it as his foe was getting to his feet. Yuan Chong raised an earth shield to block, but the water cut straight through it and bit into his shoulder. "Ah…" Yuan Chong grinned. "That's the way to fight!"

He stood waiting for Aang to make a move. _I can't beat him like this; I have to do something._ Aang's next thought scared him, but he had to try. He concentrated, and his tattoos and eyes temporarily glowed.

"So now I get to see the fabled Avatar Sta—oof!" Yuan Chong was cut short when a massive pillar split from the ground, striking him in the chest. He slid along the floor but was finally able to gain purchase and stand. "Well played."

Aang continued his assault, launching the largest fire blast Katara had ever seen. The old king tried to block, but it ripped through his defenses as if they were nothing. Aang's foe was knocked through the palace wall by the blast, and he fell down the steps.

"I will not lose today." Yuan Chong growled.

As Aang rocketed out, intent on finishing the fight, the old man saw his opportunity. Katara was standing at the top of the stairs. He encased her feet in rock and sent a boulder her direction.

"Aang!"

The young Avatar turned, being still in control, and rushed to save his girlfriend. As he stopped the boulder, Yuan Chong slammed him into the wall with another one he had already had in place.

Katara's eyes widened. "Aang, no!"

* * *

Fifteen Dai Li surrounded Yun and Ty Lee as Long Feng limped away. "Kill them!" His guard opened a hole in the wall that he retreated through.

Yun prepared to throw a wall between them and Ty Lee, knowing he would die. _At least she'll have a chance._ but as they fired pieces of their rock gloves, the two were completely covered by a cone of earth.

"We've got your back!" Toph yelled as the three of them began picking the Dai Li apart.

Yun gently lowered Ty Lee to the floor. "Wait here. We'll talk later; I promise." He exited the cone and attacked the nearest Dai Li agent.

* * *

Aang pushed the boulder off of him, but he was in terrible pain. Katara rushed over to him. "Aang! Please be okay!"

Yuan Chong staggered to his feet, wounded from the severity of Aang's attacks. He turned to an approaching Ri Wu. "Finish the fight at the Inner Wall; I'll deal with them." He chopped downward, sending two spikes out of the earth at Aang and Katara, but the spikes stopped short.

"What!" He turned to see General How.

The head of the Council of Five glanced at Katara. "Go. Now."

Katara nodded and helped Aang to his feet as Kuei ran toward them. The 52nd Earth King put his arm under Aang's right side and helped Katara carry Aang.

Yuan Chong stroked his beard. "Because of your courage, I will allow them to live, but you…" He completely dislodged both earth gauntlets and threw them at How. "Your fate is mine to decide!"

Sokka and Appa landed in the courtyard at the top of the steps where Katara and Kuei waited with an unconscious Aang. "Hop on. We have to leave now!"

Katara and Kuei lifted Aang onto Appa. They both followed suit, and within seconds, they were off to Lake Laogai. "We have to pick the others up." Sokka said.

"What about Zuko and Dad?" Katara asked as she healed Aang's simpler wounds.

Sokka closed his eyes. "We can only hope they got out."

As they neared the lake, Kuei looked back and saw smoke rising. "I never thought that the Earth Kingdom could fall at all, but it has. Twice in my reign."


End file.
